Finding Daisy
by GimliTheGoblinMutant
Summary: Daisy; a quirky, orphaned, half-elf maid in Rivendell. After a bit of eavesdropping gets her into trouble, she is forced to join the fellowship on their seemingly impossible quest. Being a tenth walker isn't all it's cracked up to be though, and Daisy finds herself fighting orcs, befriending hobbits, and putting elvish princes in their places. Rated T for language and bad poetry.
1. Birds of a feather

**A/N: **Hey guys this is my very first fanfiction, at least the first I've had the courage to upload. It is a tenth walker, and I know people don't like that stuff, so I'll try to make it more than a bit different. Daisy is also not a Mary-Sue, (hopefully) she's a quirky, kind, superstitious half-elf that gets pulled into the Fellowship. Story focuses mainly on friendship, but I may add romance. Probably a lot more Smeagol/Gollum action in the beginnning, because I love him, I really do. Fairly new to this stuff, so reviews are very much appreciated. :)

* * *

"Daisy Harneth! What did you do to these sheets? They're ripped and dirtied, after I just washed them! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Daisy gulped, twisting her long, skinny fingers behind her back. "It was an accident ma'am, I was taking them to the bedrooms when I slipped on the pavement-"

Cassandra's blow brought tears to her eyes, as she cowered below the angry elf. "Daydreaming again I reckon! How many times will it take to get the message through your thick skull? I never should have taken you in, given you food and a home! No good comes from stinking half breeds! This is your last chance Daisy. One more slip-up from you and I'll have no problem throwing you out on the streets! Now get out of my sight girl, you have work to do!"

Daisy stumbled away, clutching the basket so hard her knuckles turned white. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She should have been looking where she was going, instead of at the clouds. Now she would have to work extra hard to get back on Cassandra's good side. Her muscles groaned just thinking about it. A part of her wondered if she would _ever_ be on the irritable elf's good side. It was true she had treated Daisy different from the other maids, that was no wonder. Anyone would treat a orphaned, half-elf different. Daisy was used to it by now. Used to to suspicious looks and whispered accusations. Doomed to forever be an outcast because of one elf's love for a mortal. Daisy had lived quietly in Rivendell with her elf mother for many peaceful years, her father having died long ago. But when her mothers time came to sail to the Undying Lands, her half-elf daughter could not come. She had left her only daughter in Cassandra's care without a second thought, and Daisy hated her for that.

Thinking bitterly about her selfish parents, Daisy hurried along the hallway. She was determined to finish her work by at least midnight. It was common for most Rivendale maids to finish earlier, but Daisy always seemed to get the most work.

One of the many mirrors on the walls caught her eye, and she turned to look at her reflection. She had gotten a pretty face from her mother, that much was true, with rosy cheeks and dark green eyes. Her hair was a different story. She had grown it out to cover her human ears, and it fell to her waist, a sea of wild black curls. If their was one thing she knew about her dad, it was that he must have had curly hair, for her mothers was as straight as any normal elf's. Her hair was what made her stick out most of all; most elves had perfect hair. That, and the fact Daisy was abnormally short. Scowling at her reflection, she moved on.

Daisy cursed out loud, realizing she had forgotten the list of bedrooms in her hurry to get away from Cassandra. She most definitely couldn't go back now, and she didn't have it memorized either. Daisy was about to hit something when she heard the soft sound of someone skipping, most unusual for an elf. Breaking into a wide grin, she turned around to find her friend Gwen coming down the hallway.

"Mellon nin, were you missing this?" The pretty brunette asked, holding out a sheet of paper.

Daisy laughed, pulling her friend into a embrace. "What would I do without you?"

Gweneth Linderdraw had been a dear friend of hers for as long as she could remember. On her first day of being a maid, all the other elves had whispered about her rounded ears and dusting of freckles across her cheeks, but not Gwen. She had come right over, slung her arm over Daisy's shoulder, and told her not to mind them. They had been best friends since, and were seldom seen without the other when they had free time. Gwen was short for a elf, almost as short as Daisy, with glossy brunette hair and dark, friendly eyes. She was always up for a adventure, and didn't mind looking silly along the way.

Gwen handed her the list, eyes sparkling micheviously. "I shudder to think of it. You've got to meet me by the training fields when we're done for the day. One of the stable boys is _so_ cute, and he always practices there at night!" she swooned dramatically to prove her point.

Daisy rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Guess I'm not getting any sleep tonight." She had unfortunately inherited the need to sleep from her human father; Daisy could go a few days without it, but not long.

Her friend smirked and patted her back. "It's so weird you have to sleep. Anyways, what rooms do you have to do?"

Daisy scanned the list aprehensively. "I have the west wing guest bedrooms, a few of the high-elves chambers, and...oh no." Her stomach sank. "I have some princes bedroom. I think it's the one that's visiting from Mirkwood, says his name is Legolas, and it's all the way on the third floor! Cassandra knows I hate going up there. Somehow the elves on that floor found out I'm half-human."

"Cassandra totally has it in for you. I wonder what that prince is like? Try and finish as fast as you can, and I'll be waiting for you by the old birch tree at midnight. Good luck!"

Daisy watched her friend leave, then hurried to the west wing. If she wanted to finish before midnight, she'd have to hurry.

* * *

Many hours later, Daisy only had one room left, the one on the third floor. She made her way cautiously up the stairs, hoping she wouldn't run into anyone. Unfortunately, luck didn't seem to be on her side today. Three of the high-born female elves were coming down the stairs, chattering among themselves. They were all wearing beautiful gowns and sparkling jewelry. Moving respectfully to the side, Daisy made sure her long hair was covering her ears.

_Don't notice me, don't notice me, please don't notice me..._

"Well what do we have here?" The blonde drawled, her bright blue eyes staring at Daisy as if she was some kind of vermin. "The freaky half-human."

_Damn._

The one on her left, a pale light-haired beauty, sniggered. "I can't believe they let it have a job."

Daisy felt her face burning. She walked quickly past them, but not before the blonde threw one last remark. "Her mother was such a slut, I wonder how many other little half-humans are running around Middle-Earth."

Daisy whirled around, eyes flashing daggers at the elf. The unconfident, lowly servant now looked as though she was about to explode. _She did not just say that._

The third girl, a quiet brunette, touched the blondes shoulder. "Come on Evelyn, lets just go."

Evelyn turned to look at her. "Why should we Arwen?"

Arwen was saved from answering when someone came hurriedly down the stairs, making them all pause. Daisy wanted to sink into the ground. _Great, another person to add to my humiliation._ When she saw who it was, she was even more embarrassed. _Oh god, it's the prince of Mirkwood. _

He was wearing brown leggings and a fitted grey jacket, and holding a bow in one hand, a quiver in the other. His long blonde hair was falling around his face messily, and his piercing aqua eyes opened wide in suprise when he saw them standing there.

Evelyn reacted first, batting her long eyelashes and smiling sickeningly at the elf. "You must be Prince Legolas, I've heard _so_ much about you."

Legolas nodded, smiling, though he looked a little distracted. Daisy started inching her way past them, hoping Evelyn would be to preoccupied with the handsome prince to notice. _She was almost there..._

"We were just remarking on this strange creature. half-human, half-elf, a awful mixture don't you think?"

Legolas's eyes found Daisy for the first time, suprised. "Half-elf?"

Evelyn smirked, her tone venomious. "Oh yes. Her mother was Serafina Pelior, of the Grey Havens. Her father, some poor man that didn't know what he was getting in too."

Daisy had never hated anyone as much as she did in that moment. How did Evelyn even know that? She imagined grabbing Evelyn's long blonde hair and yanking it, curling her fingers around her throat...

"Serafina Pelior? Your mother was a very good friend of mine. I was sorry to hear she had sailed." Legolas said, breaking Daisy out of her trance. Evelyn looked positively furious at this new information.

Not trusting herself to speak, Daisy gave a quick, sharp nod and hurried up the stairs, heart pounding. Her mother had been friends with Prince Legolas? She had never mentioned it before. Trying to calm her racing heartbeat, Daisy took slow breaths as she walked up the stairway. She had also inherited the annoying proneness to panic attacks from her father. The last one had been years ago, but Daisy didn't want to take any chances. Her thoughts all tumbled around her head aimlessly, making it ache.

It had been rather nice how Legolas hadn't teased her like most elves she'd met had. Being a prince, it was a wonder he wasn't spoiled rotten. As Daisy finally made it to his room, all nice thoughts about the prince of Mirkwood stopped immediately as she saw the state of the room. Groaning slightly, she realized she would be more than a little late meeting Gwen.

* * *

The maid found her friend sitting on one of the low branches of the birch tree, absentmindedly braiding her long dark hair. The light of the full moon cast shadows on the ground, giving it a spooky air. When she saw Daisy, Gwen's face lit up.

"Finally, I've been waiting forever! What took you so long?"

Daisy jumped onto the same branch as the other elf, swinging her legs. "I had a run-in with some of the high-born. I swear that blonde, Evelyn has a balroq inside of her. Prince Legolas ran into us just as I was about to take a swing at her, and said he knew my mom, crazy stuff. And then of course he had literally _demolished_ his room, more work for me. I'll never understand why royals think it so hard to pick up after themselves."

Gwen nodded sympathetically. "Well it doesn't matter anyway, the stable boy didn't even show. Was Legolas as handsome as everyone says?"

"Not really." Daisy lied. "Seemed likable enough, but after I cleaned his room I'm enclined to think otherwise. Honestly, it looked as if he had been using the wall tapestry for target practice!"

Gwen burst into uncontrollable giggles, and Daisy laughed along with her. It felt good to forget her worries, even if was just for now. Sitting on the birch tree, looking at the stars, and laughing with her best friend, the world seemed much brighter than it had this morning.

Gwen narrowed her eyes creepily, and flipped her long blonde hair over her head in a ridiculous impression of Legolas. "I'm the prince of Mirkwood, and I do what I want!"

Daisy almost fell off the tree, her face flushed from laughing. "You should have seen Evelyn around him! Oh Legolas, there must be a bug in my eye with all the eyelash fluttering I'm doing!"

The two friends chortled hysterically, their imitations getting more and more wild. At one point Gwen had almost exactly gotten Legolas's hair down, and was loudly telling about the things she'd shot, while Daisy was practically crying, partly from laughing and partly from eyelash fluttering. They were both having such fun that they didn't hear someone coming up the path until a loud chuckle came from behind them.

A tall, handsome man was standing behind them, looking very amused. Gwen's jaw almost hit the ground as she tried in vain to fix her hair, and Daisy's face turned the color of a ripe tomato. Both looked positively mortified.

"Don't stop now, it was very entertaining. Knowing both Legolas and Evelyn, I can say you were not very far from the truth, at least in Evelyn's case."

Gwen and Daisy stared at him, dumbstruck. A strange man, _a human_, that knew high-born elves? A few seconds past before Gwen said the first thing that popped into her head.

"You're very dirty."

Daisy elbowed her friend in the side, trying not to laugh. "You're one to talk." It was true. In their fun, both had gotten quite disheveled.

But the man only laughed, a deep, friendly laugh, that put them to ease. "I have been on the road for many days. This has always been my favorite spot, I didn't except to find anyone here. What are your names?"

"I'm Daisy."

"Gwen."

"And I am Aragorn. I have nowhere currently to be, and I am most eager to hear more of these imitations. Mind if I join you?"

His eyes suddenly turned to Daisy, and she realized that her ears were showing. She quickly pulled her hair back over them, but the damage had been done.

For a second he was speechless. Then, he smiled, a genuine smile both from his mouth and eyes. "Don't worry, you are not the first half-elf I have met, and I find their company quite enjoyable."

Daisy grinned back at him, and Gwen positively beamed. That was how they found themselves sitting on a branch in the dead of night, making fun of royals with a man named Aragorn who did the best Elrond voice either of them had ever heard. As they talked late into the night, Daisy turned to Aragorn and said something that would later prove to be quite true.

"Aragorn, I think we are going to be _very_ good friends."


	2. A house is no home

**A/N:** Thank you to FreeSpiritSeeker for being my first reviewer, your review made me smile :) Also thank you to PoppyDots for being a close second.

* * *

**Five weeks later**

"Aragorn, we're friends right?" Daisy asked suddenly. They were sitting on the riverbank, lying on their backs and watching the clouds.

He turned to look at her, a bit suspicious. "Yes..."

"And friends _always_ forgive each other right?"

"Daisy wha-"

He never finished his sentence, as Gwen, who had been sneaking up behind him while Daisy talked, poured the bucket of ice-cold river water on his head. The two burst out laughing at Aragorn's furious face. "No, no they don't! I'm going to kill you two!" Considering the fact that he was dripping pond water and his hair was sticking to his head, it didn't scare the girls very much.

"That is the best thing I have ever seen in my life!" Gwen giggled, holding her sides. Beside her, Daisy was practically hysterical.

In the few weeks Aragorn had known them, he learned quite a lot about the pair. Gwen was friendly, funny, and a bit of a pickpocket. She loved pretty things and was rather protective of her friends. Daisy was a bit shyer, and quite the dreamer. She was kind, and could make Aragorn laugh harder than anyone he'd ever known. Both loved pulling pranks and coming up with ridiculous plans on how to get revenge on the high-born. Aragorn enjoyed their company immensely, although they did not yet know he was the heir to the throne of Gondor, and he intended to keep it that way. He feared they would treat him differently, as most did, or simply hate him altogether.

If there was one thing he disagreed with them on, it was Legolas. The two, especially Daisy, thought him a spoiled, self-centered princeling. As much as Aragorn tried to convince them otherwise,they were adamant about it. One of the times he had tried to bring it up with them, Daisy had lost her temper.

"Oh it's alright for you, _you_ don't have to mend the sheets he practices archery on! You don't have to explain to your boss that the priceless handmade china is now scattered across the floor in pieces! I will never, _never_ respect someone like that Aragorn, you should know by now!"

They had both apologized profusely since then, and hadn't brought it up since. Deep down, a part of him thought there was another reason for Daisy's deep anger of royalty, but if there was, she never told. And for now, Aragorn was content to watch, and wonder about the strangeness that was Daisy Haneth.

* * *

Ever since that fateful day on the stairs, Daisy tried her very hardest to avoid Evelyn and her gang. She took different routes, backtracked, and once hid in a broom closet for a hour. It was exhausting, but well worth it, even if Cassandra boxed her ears on more than one occasion for being late. There was one thing that puzzled the half-elf however, and it was this; who was the strange elf named Arwen? She hadn't ridiculed Daisy like her friends, and had looked downright uncomfortable the whole time they had been doing it. Daisy had seen her a few times from afar, tagging behind her posse, looking lost and disoriented. The first time she had spoken directly to her though, happened on a Thursday, after dinner.

Daisy and Gwen had finished the days work, and were lazing by the practice fields, trying to convince Aragorn to let them do his hair. Gwen was describing all the hairstyles she could do, "The ladies _love_ this one, it'll get you a girlfriend like that," and Daisy was attempting to make a flower crown out of wild pansies. The three were joking and talking quite loudly, and more than a few curious eyes glanced their way.

"Come on Aragorn, don't you trust me?" Gwen begged.

"No!"

"Wait guys, who's that?" Daisy said suddenly, glancing to her left. All three of them turned to look at the person coming their way.

It was Arwen, looking beautiful in a deep green dress and matching necklace. Her long hair was flowing freely down her back, and her face had the beauty of one who had never done a days work in her life. She was walking slowly along the path and looked up in suprise when she saw the trio. "Hello, Aragorn was it?"

Gwen elbowed Aragorn in the side; he had been staring quite openly.

"Um, yes my lady, and you must be Arwen."

"And we must be invisible," Daisy whispered to Gwen, causing the maid to giggle. Arwen turned a curious eye to them, taking in their raggedy dresses and frizzy hair. Daisy felt the all-too-familiar rush of anger. _She thinks she's better than us. _

To her suprise however, the lady smiled.

"And you are Daisy, am I right?" after getting a nodded confirmation, Arwen moved on to Gwen, who looked shocked. "I do not know your name."

"Gwen." She said shyly, flattered at being asked. "Nice to meet you." Daisy fought back a grin at Aragorn's spellbound face.

"The pleasure is mine. I have a bit of a apology to make to Daisy I'm afraid. My friends were being very rude the other day, and I fear they angered you."

Daisy did smile then. "Thank you, it wasn't your fault."

Arwen smiled back at her warmly, then turned to Aragorn. "I hope to see you in the future Aragorn. Goodnight."

They all watched her walk away, Gwen and Daisy curiously, and Aragorn longingly. The second she turned the corner, the girls grinned knowingly at Aragorn with identical smiles. He looked right back at them, embarrassed. "What?"

The two just laughed at his crimson face.

_"What is it?"_

Daisy smirked. "I bet you want that hairdo that the girls like now, don't ya?"

* * *

Over the next few days, Gwen and Daisy had endless fun playing matchmaker for their friend. They very much enjoyed seeing how red they could make his face before he threatened them with his sword. He didn't believe he had a chance with the lovely maiden, and their antics both flattered and infuriated him at the same time.

At the time, Aragorn had far more pressing matters on his hands then one beautiful she-elf, he told himself. There was a talk of strange black riders around Bree, riders that rode horses with red eyes. Such foul creatures the world had not seen since... But no, it couldn't be. Aragorn was determined to see these beasts for himself, and so the next week he asked for a horse to be prepared. It was a rangers business to know what was going on out there, and he had spend far too long in Rivendell. The road called to him, he itched to travel fast and free once more.

As much as he wanted to go, another part of him longed to stay. He loved those quiet days in Rivendell, with Daisy and Gwen. Sitting in a tree, planning pranks with Gwen, or naming stars with Daisy, he could almost forget his destiny, he could forget everything. To them he was not a future king, but just Aragorn, and he enjoyed being just Aragorn far more. Yes, for the first time in his life he was truly happy, and sometime along the way Rivendell had become his home. But deep down, he knew he played a bigger part in the world outside Rivendell, and this scared him more than anything. It was time to go.

His bags packed, his steed ready, all that was left was to say goodbye to his friends. He both dreaded and feared telling them he was going, but there was no getting out of it. He just hoped they would understand, and not judge him too harshly.

At first when he told them, they laughed, not believing their dear friend was serious. But when they saw his face, it became clear this was no jest. Aragorn intended to live the life of a ranger once more.

Gwen weeped quietly, hugging him tight. "You will be safe, and won't go looking for trouble, and for goodness sake actually bathe once in a while, right?"

"I will try, but trouble always seems to find me first.'

Daisy then hugged him, and he pretended not see the tears in her eyes. "Come back to us, you _will_ come back to us."

He promised of course, and left the next morning for wherever the road would take him, be it Erebor or Bree. But it was not the same, for he had not been the same man back then that he was now. He kept seeing his friends mournful faces as he rode, and it was with a heavy heart that Aragorn left Rivendell.


	3. If you can't beat them, join them

"How could he just leave like that?" Gwen said angrily. Her and Daisy were walking along one of the many paths in Rivendell, taking a much-needed break.

Daisy bit back a sigh. "I'm sure he had his reasons." It had been six days since Aragorn had rode off, and Gwen was still angry. Daisy was more sad then angry herself.

"I just wish he would have told us why. Do you think he'll ever come back?"

"You know Aragorn, he never breaks a promise. Before we know it he'll be back, swordfighting on the practice field, and fawning over Arwen." The thought brought a smile to both of their faces.

However as the days turned into weeks, and those into months, Daisy started to believe a little less that Aragorn would return. She still did her work, got yelled at by Cassandra, butted heads with Evelyn, and laughed with Gwen, but there was always a hollow ache in her stomach. Some days she hated Aragorn for running off into the sunset with no reason, and some days she missed him more than ever. It did no good to dwell on the past though, and every day the two remembered their companion a little less.

* * *

In the month of early October, Rivendell was a place of hustle and bustle, and nobody really knew why. All Daisy knew was that she was working from sunup to sundown everyday, and her hands were cracked and bleeding. Strange visitors from afar were coming to Rivendell, and you could practically taste the excitement in the air. Talk of men, wizards, even dwarves filled the long hallways day after day. What were they all coming for? Gwen was nosy by nature, and Daisy had a tendency to eavesdrop, so the two pieced together that there was some kind of secret council on Tuesday, to decide a important matter. Bedrooms had to be found for the visitors, and that meant more sheets needed to be cleaned. Needless to say, Daisy and Gwen were two very unhappy maids.

"If I see one more pile of laundry I'm going to go live with the dwarves!" Daisy complained, only half joking. Beside her, Gwen sat massaging her sore fingers.

Having finished for the day, the pair was relaxing in their favorite spot.

"I do wonder what the huge secret meeting is about," said Gwen. "It must be awfully important to have all those guests."

Daisy jumped onto the branch of their favorite birch tree, wincing as pain shot through her aching limbs. "It had better be, what with all the work we're doing."

Gwen laughed, then leaned in with the demeanor of someone who had a secret. "I heard even Haldir is here!"

Daisy gasped dramatically. "That elf has the most flawless skin I have ever seen." Being part human, she unfortunately tended to get huge pimples on her nose, to the obvious joy of Evelyn whenever she ran into Daisy. "I wonder what his secret is?"

"Wish I knew. Hey, let's go down to the training fields. Maybe one of the guards will have left his bow again!" It was a guilty pleasure of theirs to 'borrow' weapons and attempt to wield them.

Daisy agreed, and they headed towards the fields, eager to find misplaced equipment. As they neared the north side however, it was soon clear someone had gotten there first. A solitary figure was standing in the middle of it, shooting arrow after arrow into a target ring. They hit the bullseye every time.

"Wow." Gwen said softly, watching the elf, for it was too tall to be anything else. Daisy was inclined to agree.

As the pair stood watching, the archer suddenly turned to look directly at them. It was then Daisy could see the blonde hair and fair skin that had been masked by shadow before.

Ducking behind a tree, Gwen stared at Daisy frantically. Her eyes screamed what her mouth could not. _What do we do?_

"Come on!" Daisy whispered, treading quickly back into the woods. Gwen followed quickly looking terrified. "That was the prince!"

"I know."

"It's a good thing he didn't catch us spying on him!" Gwen said, relieved. "How embarrassing would that be?"

Daisy wanted to agree with her friend more than anything about not being spotted. But remembering Legolas's look of surprise, she wasn't so sure, and the thought sent a shiver down her spine.

* * *

Daisy ran down the hallway, seeing red. She had just run into Evelyn, who had loudly asked if she had been sleeping with Aragorn. "You were spending _so_ much time with him," The elf had purred, blocking the doorway of the bedroom she had been cleaning. "Taking after your mothers ways?" Daisy had fled from the room, humiliated.

She had no idea where she was going, only that she had to get away, away from those women with their whispers and giggles, away from everything. Now a bit lost, Daisy walked uncertainly into a small courtyard, and looked around.

It was a beautiful place, and looked as though a meeting had just ended. There were chairs scattered all around, and a stone pedestal stood in the middle. Daisy sighed in relief, glad she had not walked in while it had been in session. A gentle breeze tickled her cheeks and pulled at her hair, making her relax. Collapsing into one of the chairs, she felt at ease for the first time that day.

Daisy had only meant to stay a second, but the chair was so comfortable, and she was so tired... Her head rolled forward, her basket dropped to the ground, and she sank into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

It might have been hours, or just minutes, but the sound of loud voices jolted her from her nap at a point, and she jerked upright, still groggy. They sounded like they were getting closer and closer. Daisy jumped from the chair, and stumbled. _Had Evelyn and the rest of them followed her?_ Sliding behind a stone column, she held her breath.

Daisy didn't know what she expected to see, but it was most certainly not three little people, all with huge feet and curly hair.

"Keep up Sam, the council will be arriving any time now!" Yelled one of them, hiding behind a wall not far from Daisy's spot. The other one followed, and the guy named Sam not far after. _Daisy Haneth, you complete fool! The meeting isn't over, it hasn't even begun!_

There was no use trying to sneak away now, for elves were coming through the doors as she though of it, blocking any ways of escape. Was this the secret meeting that everyone had come for?

It looked like it, for dwarves and men were now entering, even another one of those miniature guys, accompanied by a real wizard! Legolas himself was there, looking annoyed, as though he couldnt believe there were dwarves in Rivendell. One of the men, a tall, proud-looking fellow with a horn, sat so close Daisy could have touched him easily. She certainly smelled the fellow. _What is it with humans and not bathing?_

Her breath caught in her throat as someone else entered the hall, a tall, handsome man who she knew very well. His face was more drawn, and looked wearied, but it was the same dear friend. _Why had he not told her and Gwen he was back? Why did he look as if he carried the weight of the world on his back? WHY was he wearing Arwen's necklace? _Daisy had a urge to leap from her spot and bombard him with questions, she probably would have, if Lord Elrond had not walked into the courtyard. All talking stopped as he started to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate–this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." The small one that had been talking in earnest with the wizard stood up silently and placed a small, shiny, gold ring on the pedestal.

The temperature seemed to plummet, as the council whispered among themselves. Daisy stared in horror at the thing. Every fear, every worry she had ever had seemed to come out of it, and Daisy suddenly felt very weary. The ring whispered to her very soul, and she shook her head violently to try and clear it. Its presence screamed evil, unnatural thing that it was. She was relieved when someone broke the silence, but less relieved that it was the man nearest her.

"So it is true..." He whispered, rising to address the council. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." His hand reached out to the ring, as the wizard exchanged worried glances with Elrond.

"Boromir!" Lord Elrond shouted, looking stormy. The man whipped around, just as the ring seemed to let out a harsh cry of anger.

The wizard rose from his seat, and the room seemed to get darker as he chanted foul words that made Daisy's head spin. _It's all a horrible dream, just a dream, you'll wake up in your bed with no evil jewelry around for miles..._ But as much as she prayed for this to be the case, she knew it was not true. The chanting stopped, and everyone visibly relaxed.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond said slowly, eyes fixed on the ring.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the black speeck of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west! The Ring is altogether evil!" Replied the wizard, his voice raspy.

Now Boromir spoke again, arrogant as ever. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Daisy rolled her eyes. _Of all the spots I could be hidden, and I'm right behind the biggest drama queen in Middle-Earth._ "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

_As if we were all helpless children, protected only by Gondor!_ Daisy thought angrily. _Why can he not see the ring will bring nothing but destruction?_

She was relieved when Aragorn rebuked him, although still uncertain why he was there.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Daisy felt a surge of pride at her friends strong and reasonable words. _You tell him Aragorn._

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Sneered Boromir. _He's really something, this guy. Evelyn is a caring and considerate angel compared to this Gondor man._

Daisy would have leaped to her feet to defend Aragorn, if Prince Legolas had not done it first. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Frowning, Daisy wondered why that name sounded so important.

Boromir now stared at Aragorn, looking disbelieving. "Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Time stopped. Daisy swore it. The world seemed to come to a shuttering halt. _Heir to the throne of Gondor? Aragorn, her Aragorn, the one that could name every star in the night sky, and spent many a quiet night doing so with me? The humble ranger? Why had he kept this from her?_ Daisy had never felt so betrayed or shocked in her life. Nothing, nothing, could excuse this.

Boromir was speaking again, but Daisy hardly heard him. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

A few words were spoken after that, but she was not paying attention. Suddenly, one of the dwarves stood up, and with a loud battle cry, brought his axe down on the ring. The axe shattered, and the dwarf went flying backwards.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond said, ignoring the elves amused chuckles. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Boromir was _talking_ again, big surprise there. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just is evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas glared at the man, causing him to step back. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said? The ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Growled Gimli.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir argued. The whole council was in utter chaos now, shouting among themselves.

Gandalf slammed his staff into the ground, making everyone jump. "Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"

Daisy watched the ring intently, for it was the problem. It was making the council angry, feeding them emotions, and she could only watch helplessly. It was doing that horrible _whispering_ again, but louder, and she felt as though she would burst any second.

"I will take it!" Frodo yelled. "I will take the ring to to Mordor, though I do not know the way." Daisy winced; she had liked the fellow, and now he was going on a death mission.

Gandalf walked over to him, looking as sad as she felt. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn now stood, sending a pain through Daisy's heart. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will."

_No! Not him, please not him!_

She let out a shuddering gasp, not realizing how loud it was. Not until a strong hand wordlessly grabbed her arm, wrenching it painfully as Boromir threw her into the middle of the council, at Elrond's feet. Her head hit the ground hard, and she lay there, frozen. Boromir stuck the tip of his sword in her face, so close she went cross-eyed looking at it.

"What foolish being sends a woman to spy on a secret council? Speak, or risk my swords wrath!" Boromir yelled, as the council went into uproar.

"Show some respect for the lady!" Legolas said angrily.

"A spy? Did he say spy?" One of the dwarves gaped.

Daisy stared at Boromir as if her life depended on it, she would not look at Elrond, she would not meet Aragorn's eyes, she would die silently.

"You will not lay a hand on her!" Aragorn drew his sword, eyes murderous. Keeping a eye on Boromir, he offered Daisy his hand.

Ignoring it, Daisy pushed herself unsteadily to her feet. Although she might have looked calm to the council, in her head she was slowly killing Boromir with his own sword.

Elrond now spoke, calm as ever. "This is no spy I think. A Rivendell maid, though I am curious to what she was doing behind that column."

Daisy looked him directly in the eye, keeping her voice soft. "I did not mean to listen in. I heard footsteps, and thought it was...someone I did not wish to see. I hid in the first spot I could find, and could not sneak away. I am terribly sorry, My Lord."

The wizard rose, using his staff for support. "She has heard much, things that would be deadly if our enemy heard them."

"If you think I would walk over to Mordor and inform the first orc I saw, then you are mistaken!" Daisy told him. To her surprise, he chuckled slightly.

"I only fear for your safety, not doubt your loyalty."

"the girl cannot stay here, Gandalf." Lord Elrond said, making Daisy stare at him. _What?_

"No." The wizard, Gandalf, said solemnly. "You will have to accompany us, my dear. There is naught that can be done about it." Ignoring the protests from almost everyone, Daisy's spluttered comments, and Aragorn's shocked cry, he gestured for her to come stand by Frodo's side. Shakily, she did.

Legolas strode over to them as well. "You have my bow."

"And my axe!" Yelled the dwarf. Beside her, Legolas sighed.

Boromir came over to stand by Frodo. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Now it was Daisy's turn to sigh, earning her a dirty look from Boromir, and a amused one from Frodo.

"Hey!" One of the lads hiding behind the wall jumped out. "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond replied dryly.

Now the other two leaped out, running to join their friends. "Wait! We are coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Said the smallest, to the amusement of all.

"Well that rules you out Pip."

"Nine companions..." Elrond mused. "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great! Where are we going?"

* * *

"Daisy..."

The council had broken up, ending with Gandalf telling them to meet in the morning at the same spot. It was just Daisy and Aragorn now. She was beyond shocked that she was to accompany them on this suicide quest, disgusted that Boromir had touched her, _gross_, and mournful that she would have to say goodbye to Gwen, who would be heartbroken. These were just a few of the million emotions swirling around inside her. But the biggest one was the pure rage she felt for Aragorn, the freaking _heir_ himself.

"Do not speak to me when I could so easily grab your sword from its sheath and cut out your lying tongue! Do not tempt me so!"

Aragorn sighed, moving his sword out of her reach. "There is a good reason for my silence."

"Come on," she hissed, not bothering to see if he was following. "We are going to see Gwen, and she is much more violent than I." Daisy continued, enjoying the look of fear on Aragorn's face. "And then you will truly be sorry."


	4. Still waters run deep

**A/N: **Here's chapter four! I've started naming them all after proverbs, so if you know any, let me know. I decided I didn't want Gwen to get very mad, it would kinda ruin the goodbyes.

**Guest: **I'm glad you liked it!

**Iron Mikan Frost-Elric Uzumaki: **whew, long username. Yea, in the movie I was thinking he was a bit of a drama queen in that scene :)

**Tauriel: **Thanks for reviewing on every chapter! Here you go

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Gwen paced around the empty hallway, not looking at either of her friends. "So Aragorn, in the whole time we've known him, conveniently forgot to mention he's going to be King of Gondor when he grows up. And then he rides off for months, and doesn't bother to say he's come back to Rivendell when he returns. And _now_," She stuck her finger in Daisy's face. "My best friend is leaving too, on some crazy journey with little chance of survival. Am I right?"

"Just about." Aragorn muttered. "Gwen, I wish we didn't have to go on this quest as much as you, but it is for the good of Middle-Earth."

Gwen smiled sarcastically. "You cannot go save the world, dear Aragorn, if you are dead."

Gulping, Daisy embraced her friend. "I will miss you every day." Aragorn hugged her too, feeling awful. He had just returned, and now he was leaving again. Truth be told, that was why he had not sought out Daisy and Gwen the minute he got back. Although the council had not yet happened, the outcome was predicted, and he did not want to raise their spirits only to have them lowered again when he left.

All the anger seemed to go out of Gwen, as she hugged the two people she cared about most. "And I will miss you. Promise me you will return, swear it!"

Aragorn looked uneasily at Daisy, who glanced right back. They could not be certain they would return. "We swear it Gwen. Now how about we spend one last night in the birch tree?"

So the three spent the night laughing and talking, none of them mentioning what would happen tomorrow morning. It felt just like old times to Daisy, lazy nights when her biggest worry would be if Cassandra had noticed the stain on the dress she'd washed. Tomorrow she would be leaving Rivendell for the first time in her whole life, and embarking on a impossible task. But for now, she could just enjoy Gwen's company, and interrogate Aragorn on his new necklace.

* * *

"Daaaisy...Wake up..."

Daisy groaned and buried her head in her pillow. "No!"

"Daaaisy...We gotta go," The annoying voice persisted, as much as she tried to shut it out. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up to see Gwen and Aragorn's faces two inches away.

"Ahh!" Scuttling backwards, she glowered at her friends, causing them to laugh. "Don't do that!" Still smirking, Gwen pulled her out of bed. It must have been quite early, because only a faint light came from the window. The distant sound of birds chirping filled the room. "Cassandra said I could see you two off, thank goodness." said Gwen, as Daisy tried to remember where they were going.

Aragorn walked out of the room to let her change, calling out over his shoulder, "We leave in half a hour!" _Oh yea, that saving-the-world thing is today, isn't it?_

"Come on girly, let's pick out your outfits!" squealed Gwen, opening her drawers. Daisy stared at her.

"You act like I'm going to a ball, instead of Mordor." Gwen wilted slightly, and Daisy immediately felt guilty. _This is just her way of coping._ "Sorry, I'm just a little scared. You go ahead and pick out my clothes, I'm taking a bath."

Leaving the elf to happily tear through her wardrobe, Daisy walked sleepily into the bathroom, and turned on the leaky tub. The soapy bubbles cleared her head, and she relaxed, not knowing when she would next get the chance to do so. Daisy had always been a little of a clean freak, and she shuddered, thinking about how she would bathe on the journey. _Gwen is the one that likes adventure, not me. She should be the one going._

Slipping out of the tub, Daisy wrapped a warm towel around herself, and walked out. "Oh my god Gwen!"

In the ten minutes it had taken her to wash her body and hair, Gwen had turned her bedroom into a mess. The few items of clothing she had were scattered everywhere, from the dresser to the floor. But there were other clothes too, clothes that Daisy had never seen in her life. Where had they come from? In the middle of it stood Gwen, beaming as though she was a magician that just performed a excellent trick. "I picked your clothes! You probably will have to travel light, so I only packed four days worths." Shoving a outfit into her friends hand, she ushered Daisy back in the bathroom to change. "Hurry, hurry hurry!"

Hardly paying attention, Daisy slipped the clothes on, and stared into the long mirror. Gwen did know her well. She was wearing a pair of thick grey leggings, that fit perfectly. A pretty blue tunic that Daisy was positive didn't belong to her accented her eyes, and a warm woolen shawl was draped over her shoulders. Even more surprising was the thin brown boots, that looked expensive. Running out of the bathroom, Daisy confronted her best friend.

"Where on earth did you find these clothes Gweneth Linderdraw?"

Gwen grinned sheepishly, picking up clothes from where they were thrown. "I went down to the laundry room and grabbed whatever looked good. You'll be far away before Evelyn realizes her favorite shawl is missing."

Daisy lightly hit the elf on the shoulder, laughing. "I can see her face already!" Putting her few belongings into a small bag, along with the rest of the clothes, her and Gwen walked out to find Aragorn. It was a good thing he was meeting them in the kitchens, because Daisy wasn't sure she could have found the meeting place by herself.

They found him talking to Arwen, leaning against a countertop. A few of the kitchen workers were shooting them annoyed looks. Daisy and Gwen looked knowingly at each other; they could see their friend was clearly infatuated with the pretty elf.

"Hello Arwen!" Daisy chirped, earning a dirty look form Aragorn. "My friend here seems quite smitten with you."

"He would _not_ stop talking about you," Gwen added. "Especially about how _amazing_ and _beautiful_ you are!" Aragorn roared angrily at them, and they retreated cheerfully back to the doorway. As they waited for Aragorn to finish his farewells, Daisy thought about the chances of her surviving this adventure. They were incredibly slim.

Aragorn came towards them finally, grinning like a lovestruck puppy. "Aragorn!" Gasped Gwen. "Is that lipstick on your shirt collar?" Her and Daisy cracked up, as he turned red and walked off quickly. "Come on you two!"

Soon they were back at the place it had all began. Gwen whistled softly, admiring the courtyard. The four hobbits and Gandalf were already there, and waved cheerily at them.

"Those are hobbits, and I know they look like children but they're not." Daisy told the elf quietly. "And look, I hid right here, and Boromir threw me right there." Gwen snorted in disgust. "This Boromir sounds like a real piece of work!"

"I see you have heard of me then." A cocky voice came from behind them. Gwen turned around slowly, smiled her best fake grin. "_You_ must be Boromir, the inconsiderate bastard my friends have told me about. In all honesty, I pictured you taller."

Aragorn and Daisy choked back laughter as Boromir, first looked shocked, then furious, then embarrassed. Gwen had a remarkable talent for royally ticking people off, and it was in times like these Daisy was grateful to be her friend.

Boromir opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as Legolas and Gimli came through the archway, shooting daggers at each other. They appeared to be in the middle of a argument, for Gimli was still talking as they entered.

"-And I would expect no less from a stinking elf!" _Well isn't he a charmer._ Daisy raised her eyes wryly at the insult towards elves.

"Oh, you're one to talk of stinking," Gwen said quietly, but not so quietly that they all couldn't hear it. "Just like the pot calling the kettle black." The hobbits chuckled amongst themselves, and Gandalf laughed outright, while Boromir and Legolas just looked amused. Daisy and Aragorn grinned at their friend; she would be sorely missed.

Gimli made a offended grunt, and muttered something under his breath, but seemed to have the brains to realize he shouldn't provoke Gwen. Lord Elrond came through the door lastly, accompanied by a few elves, the only one Daisy knew being Arwen.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will." Lord Elrond stated, looking them over. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of elves and men and all free folk go with you." He spread his arms, and Legolas, Daisy, and Aragorn bowed their heads, hands upon hearts.

Gwen now turned to her friends, this was the moment they had all been dreading. "Aragorn." She said simply, turning to him first. "My friend. I will miss you dearly, and for that I will be all the more joyous when you return." This was not just to tell him how much she cared, but also to make herself a promise. That he would return. The whole fellowship talked quietly, as Gwen embraced him.

Now she turned to Daisy, tears glistening in her eyes. She leaned in, as if about to share some meaningful message. "I will give your love to Evelyn." Daisy laughed through her quiet tears and hugged her for long moments. "Farewell, my best friend. I will miss you every second." Gwen smiled sadly, and took something out from her pocket.

It was a beautiful stone, hanging on a silver chain. Polished to its prime, the rock shone and sparkled in the sun. Three words were written on it: _**Entulesse a nin**_. The stone said for Gwen what she herself could not, too overcome with emotion. "You two take care of each other, promise?"

"Promise." Daisy and Aragorn said as one, and in that moment they realized they would do whatever it took to keep their oath. After embracing one last time, they walked over to the rest of the fellowship.

Gandalf looked expectantly at a uncertain Frodo. "The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer."

Frodo turned his head slightly, and whispered to Gandalf. "Mordor Gandalf, is left or right?"

"Left."

The fellowship silently followed the hobbit and wizard, passing under a old arch of mossy stone. Aragorn looked at Arwen and Gwen, hesitated, and walked forward, Daisy doing the same.

"So here we are," Daisy whispered to her friend. "Leaving home. We will come back, of course." She added hastily, more for her benefit that his.

Aragorn turned to her, a sad yet determined look in his eyes. "When we do, we will not be the same." He patted her gently on the shoulder as they walked, a small yet helpful comfort.

Daisy sighed, and spared Rivendell one last look, before turning her attention to the stone she grasped so tightly. As she followed Aragorn, she read the small words one more time.

_**Entulesse a nin**. Return to me._

* * *

According to the Internet, that should be the right translation. Next chapter will be Daisy interacting with the other members, which brings me to a VERY important question: Should this be a Legomance? If it was it wouldn't be super sappy, more of a Hermione/Ron type thing, with Aragorn trying to play matchmaker. Pleas let me know what you think!


	5. Not all who wander are lost

**A/N: **Hello! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, had a huge English essay to do. This chapter contains some language, proceed carefully. Thank you for reviewing! Not going to do replies, since they weren't questions. Enjoy!

* * *

"Ow. Ow. _Ow!"_ Daisy hissed, as she tried to untangle her shawl from a particularly nasty bramble bush. "Damn wildlife!" Laughing, Aragorn cut away the plant with a small pocketknife. The fellowship had been walking in the forest for about two hours, with not the slightest change in scenery. Daisy grinned her thanks to Aragorn; this was the third time he'd helped her.

Everyone sighed in relief as they finally reached the plains, Daisy no exception. She was no weakling, years of working at Rivendell had made her strong and healthy, but a rest would do wonders to her sore back.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf instructed, sitting down on a slab of rock. The rest of them followed suit, collapsing on nearby stones. Sam started cooking a fire, while Merry and Pippin practiced swordplay with Boromir. Legolas remained his usual surly self, staring off into the distance.

Daisy watched curiously as Aragorn pulled out a pipe and began smoking. She had never tried using a pipe, but it couldn't be very hard, seeing how easily he did it. "Aragorn, could I try?" He looked at her, grinning.

"Very funny."

Daisy smiled at him cheekily. "Oh, but I wasn't kidding."

"This is strong stuff Daisy, I'm not sure you could hand-" Grabbing the pipe from him, she stuck it in her mouth, then promptly fell on the ground, spluttering.

"Daisy!"

"I-I'm fine!" She coughed, to the amusement of Gimli. "That stuff is horrible, I don't see how you can stand it." Aragorn joined the dwarf in his laughter, and Daisy good-naturedly laughed along with them.

Nearby, Boromir fenced merrily with the hobbits, looking the closest to cheerful Daisy had ever seen him. "Two, one, five. Good. Very good!"

"Move your feet!" Aragorn called out to Pippin.

"You look good, Pippin." Merry praised, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Thanks!"

"Oh drat!" Sam grumbled, fiddling with the sausages. Daisy meandered over to him, curious. _I should probably start making friends with some of my companions. Sam seems like a good start._

"What's the matter?" She asked, sitting down beside him. The food looked pretty good to her. Although being a maid had been her main job, she had also been instructed in cooking and healing.

"Its these awful potatoes! None of my herbs taste right with them, and I'm all out of pepper!" Daisy had a flash of inspiration; here was something she could help with. Once when Gwen and her had been in the kitchens, somebody had spilled all the pepper, leaving none for the feast. Cassandra had used paprika and salt instead, earning the complements from Lord Elrond himself.

"Do you have paprika and salt?" Taking the ingredients from the confused hobbit, she ground them up in her hands, and sprinkled them over the dish. "That works just as well." Sam stared at her in awe, making her blush. "Thank you Daisy!" _He sure is impressed easily._

"If you don't mind me asking miss, what exactly are you? No offense or anything." Sam said, looking at Daisy from the corner of his eye. _Why would I be offended by being asked what I was? Every girls dream._

"My mother was a elf, my father a lovestruck fool." She said lightly, trying to end the conversation. "She sailed ten years ago." Nearby, Legolas looked at her sharply. Had he been listening?

Sam gave the worried girl a small smile, that reached his kind eyes. "Don't you worry miss, we won't treat you any different." Daisy grinned right back at him. What had she been worrying about? Apart from maybe Legolas and Boromir, the whole company seemed wonderfully accepting. Maybe, just maybe, the half-elf could find a home with these people.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round." Remarked Gimli. "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome!"

Gandalf looked at the dwarf solemnly, faint surprise registering in his eyes. "No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Daisy sighed in relief, glad they would not be passing through the underground. As childish as it might be, she harbored a secret fear of tunnels and dark places. The mines were told to have both. Aragorn looked at her slyly, knowing the reason for her sigh. Daisy stuck out her tongue at him, and made a mental note to bring up Arwen later.

The sword fight had turned into a mock-battle, with Boromir being attacked by a merciless Merry and Pippin. Surprisingly enough, he didn't seem to mind. Daisy wondered if she had misjudged him, watching the man laugh and tussle with the hobbits. _Maybe he's not so bad after all._

"What is that?" Sam said nervously, looking at the sky. Following his gaze, Daisy could see a faint black shadow, coming closer.

"Nothing, just a whiff of cloud."

Boromir got up from the ground, staring up as well. "It's moving fast…against the wind." _Because we really couldn't tell._

Legolas squinted at the strange cloud, while everyone else awaited his words nervously. He had the best eyes out of them all. "Crebain from Dunland!" The words seemed to mean something to Aragorn and Gandalf, while everyone else looked as lost as her.

"Hide!" Shouted Aragorn, scrambling into action. Daisy dove under a overhanging rock, quickly joined by Sam. She could see Legolas and Gimli crouched nearby, both looking exceedingly uncomfortable.

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled, for the hobbit was still in the open. "Hurry! Take cover!" Sam motioned him over to their spot, and Daisy was shoved against the wall as he squeezed in next to them. She could clearly see now that the dark cloud was in fact, hundred of squawking crows. They swirled around the rocks in a symphony of feathers, most certainly spotting them. Covering her ears and closing her eyes, Daisy gripped Gwen's present tightly. As quickly as it had started it was over, and the fellowship came cautiously out from the rocks.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf said mournfully, looking up at a great, snowy mountain in the horizon. _Oh god, he doesn't expect us to go up there does he?_

* * *

He did. After making that ominous remark, he had basically told them to turn around. Then they had walked all the way up a bloody mountain, just because they saw some crows. Daisy didn't really see the problem, maybe Gandalf was just a reptile kind of guy? Whatever the reason, she was now tracking through piles of snow, the smallest of which came up to her thighs. Daisy was incredibly grateful for Aragorn, who had been supporting her for most of the journey up Caradhras. When she stumbled, it was he that helped her back up, and she did the same for him. They helped each other you see, Daisy and Aragorn.

Suddenly from in front of her, Frodo lost his balance and tumbled back, falling headfirst into snow. Daisy rushed to his side, and awkwardly pulled him up. He looked at her with suprise for a second, then smiled shyly, as she did the same.

Of all the hobbits, he had always seemed the least carefree, sitting by himself while the other frolicked about. It was in hobbits nature to be cheerful, and yet Frodo seemed anything but. _It's the ring_. Daisy realized, looking at his haunted blue eyes. _It's doing this to him, and there's no way I can help. _As she realized this, her heart twisted in sorrow for the innocent ring-bearer, for it was he who had the hardest task of them all. Feeling a slight anger and protectiveness that he should have this forced opon him, she brushed the snow off him briskly, cursing the ring. Speaking of evil inanimate objects, where was the awful thing?

"Boromir," Aragorn said quietly, and turning from the stunned hobbit, Daisy realized the ring must have fallen out of Frodo's pocket when he fell. How he had managed to dislodge it while it had been under five layers of clothing she knew not, but Sir Talks-a-Lot was now holding it.

Boromir seemed not to hear Aragorn in his fascination with the ring, and his face was sadder than Daisy had ever seen. "It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing. Such a little thing." _Wow, this just got creepy as fuck._ Reaching out to to touch the ring, Boromir seemed to be in some kind of trance.

"Boromir!" This time Aragorn yelled, looking angry and scared at the same time. "Give the ring to Frodo." Startled, the man turned his gaze from the ring to the hobbit and man.

Daisy stared at him as he walked slowly towards them, holding the rings aloft. "As you wish." He said slowly, hesitating more than a bit before Frodo snatched it back. "I care not." _You seem to care quite a lot actually._ Ruffling Frodo's hair, he stalked back up the hill, followed by more than one pair of eyes.

Turning to look at Aragorn, Daisy realized his hand was on his sword hilt. Giving him a pointed look, he relaxed it, as if not aware in the first place. _What on earth is happening to us?_

As the wind got faster, if possible, it got harder to see. Daisy would have fallen to her death if not for Aragorn's aid. As she struggled on, a faint voice reached her ears, as elven blood kicked in.

Legolas seemed to hear it too. "There is a fell voice on the air!"

"It's Saruman!" Yelled Gandalf, his voice being lost against the wail of the wind.

There was no time to move back, as suddenly huge boulders fell from the mountaintop, creating a avalanche. Daisy let out a yelp, before mountains of snow fell on her, cutting off her voice mid-scream. White was everything she could see, suffocating her, devouring her, beating her down._ No!_ With a gasp, Daisy burst out of the snow, adrenaline pumping. Next to her, she could see Aragorn still trapped under a snow rock.

Grabbing his shoulder, she pulled him up, grunting under the mans weight. He looked at her, exhausted, and yelled through the storm to Gandalf. "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!"

Daisy was too exhausted to care where they went, as long as they did it quickly. Gandalf began chanting in a strange, powerful language, as the sky grew darker. Storm clouds swirled around the mountain peak, and strong winds threatened to send the travelers flying off the cliff.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir cried.

Next to her Aragorn yelled back, his face screwed up against the wind. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli interjected, making Daisy go even colder from fear. She would rather suffer the mountains wrath then descend into the depths of Moria.

Gandalf turned to look at the dwarf, incredible sadness in his eyes. "Let the Ring-bearer decide."

A strong gust of wind sent Daisy flying backwards. She would have fallen to her untimely death if Legolas had not grabbed her. "Careful." He said simply, making her growl. _Arrogant princeling!_

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir was having his own problems, trying to support both Merry and Pippin. Gandalf turned to Frodo, a silent question in his eyes. "Frodo?"

"We will go through the mines."

* * *

After tracking back down from the mountain, Gandalf took pity on the weary fellowship. "We will rest here for the night, and make for Moria tomorrow." Although they had left the snow far behind, Daisy still felt numb. _Mines. Dark, deep, underground winding tunnels, far from the surface and light of day._

"Daisy, you must eat." Aragorn appeared in front of her, holding a plate of food. Sighing, she took it from him. Someone had made a fire, and they were all sprawled around it. The hobbits were the only ones in a good mood, chatting and laughing as usual. One of them, Merry, sauntered over to her.

"I don't believe we've met, my name is Merry and that's Pippin over there. I'm the smart one, so if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask." He said mischievously. Daisy laughed, moving over to make room for the hobbit. "I'll keep that in mind." Pippin came over as well, and she soon became fast friends with the pair.

Aragorn, Pippin, and Merry soon cheered her up, and it was late in the hour when Gandalf finally told them all grumpily to go to bed. He received many incredulous looks, owing to the amount of snoring Gimli was doing.

"I'll take first watch," Legolas said, nimbly jumping on to the branches of a nearby tree. _Show-off_. Trying to make herself comfortable, Daisy tossed and turned, but it was no use. She was used to a old, but still soft, mattress. It was a cold night, and Pippin was making her rather annoyed, shamelessly using her as a pillow. Sighing, she pushed the hobbit off and sat up.

"You fear the Mines of Moria." Legolas said from his perch. It wasn't really a question, more of a polite statement. Daisy jerked up in surprise, staring at him. "How would you know?"

"All elves hate the underground, myself included. We lose touch with the sky, and lose touch with ourselves." Legolas quoted a famous elven book, one Daisy knew by heart. It was strange hearing the words out loud.

"I will survive." Daisy said coldly, watching the dying fire slowly sputter out.

"You don't seem to like me." _Him and his amazing deductions_. "Most people do."

"Forgive me, prince, but you will have to do more than flip your hair for me to like you. If that damages your ego, pray suffer in silence." Daisy turned around huffily, and quickly drifted into a uncomfortable sleep.

But not so quickly that she didn't hear his quiet chuckle.

* * *

**IMPORTANT:** I'm really stuck on the Legomance issue right now. If you could please please please tell me in your review what you think, it would make my day. Just type one letter, literally. 'L' or 'N' for Legomance or not. Hope you all had a good day :)


	6. Oil and water don't mix

**A/N: **So I read your amazing reviews, and almost all of you wanted a Legomance :) It won't be a normal one I think, maybe sort of like Hermione/Ron from HP. I'm going to try and update daily from now on and make chapters longer.

_"The course of true love never did run smooth."_

_-Shakespeare_

How's that for some foreshadowing? :D

* * *

Daisy woke to the soft sound of birdsong. When had her bed become so hard? Yawning, she rolled tight back over to her back. Better catch as much sleep as she could before Cassandra started yelling.

"If you fancy any breakfast, might want to get up." A amused voice came from above her. "Gimli's on his fifth serving." That was odd. Since when did Aragorn sleep in her room? Opening her eyes immediately, Daisy shot up.

"Wha-?" _And__ there's a dwarf in here too! How drunk was I last night?_ It took her a few seconds to remember Rivendell was far behind them; along with her cozy bedroom. Aragorn raised a eyebrow at her confused expression.

Daisy stood up and walked over to the fireplace, where a exasperated Sam was trying to keep Gimli away from the food. "This is for Miss Daisy, you've had quite enough as it is!"

"Don't call me that!" Daisy responded, accepting the plate happily. "Makes me sound like a lady, I'm anything but." The two cheerfully argued with her as she wolfed down the eggs, proving her point correct. The rest of the fellowship sat around sharpening weapons and smoking pipes, as Gandalf studied a beaten-up map.

After she had finished her breakfast, Daisy went off in search of a river to bathe in. Although she might travel with men, she certainly didn't have to smell like one. Grabbing a fresh pair of clothes and a soap bar, she quietly left her companions by the fire. Aragorn ran into her as she was leaving, his hands filled with firewood.

"Where are you off to?"

"Trying to find a place to wash. You know Aragorn, as much as you might think Arwen likes the whole 'sweaty ranger' look, I would strongly re-" He let out a gasp of pain, as the logs fell on his toes. "Arwen _does_ like it! What did she tell you?"

Leaving a red Aragorn to pick up the mess, Daisy soon found a small river, perfect for a quick bath. Scrubbing furiously, she removed all the dirt and grime that had nested in her skin and hair over the last few days. No towels here of course, Daisy would have to use Evelyn's best jacket to dry off. Smirking, she wondered what the snooty elf would think of that.

After dressing in breeches and a shirt, she walked barefoot back to the camp. Her hair, unmanageable at the best of times, had only gotten worse on the journey. Praying that Gwen had packed her a brush, Daisy hurried back to the campsite.

The fellowship was now packing up, everyone looking quite grim. As soon as they saw Daisy's hair, Pippin and Merry fell to the ground, choking. For a second she thought they were hurt, and rushed to help them, but the rascals were just laughing. "Shut it!" She grumbled, pushing past them.

Legolas was sitting near her pack, absentmindedly stroking his bow. "That's a bit creepy you know," Daisy told him, riffling through the small bag. Finding a small black comb, she began viciously attacking her curls, gritting her teeth in pain. All it accomplished was a broken comb and frizzy locks.

"Going for the Gimli look are we?" Inquired Legolas, as she laced up her boots. Daisy glared at him. "Just because your hair's perfect, doesn't mean you can tease!" It was true, his hair was perfect even after three days of trekking through the wild. Legolas just grinned cheekily, which made her do a double-take. _Since when does he show any signs of emotion?_

"Get up you all, if we hurry we can make the mines by sunset!" Gandalf urged. Soon they were walking in a comfortable silence, all lost in their own thoughts. Daisy was next to Aragorn and Sam, bringing up the rear. She walked slower than the rest of them, not eager to reach Moria. Every step brought her nearer to the mines, and that was one place she was not eager to go.

* * *

"The Walls…of Moria!" Gimli gasped, tapping on the rock. They had reached the entrance later than expected, and stood next to a glittering pool of water. Daisy shivered; something about the glassy surface of the pond seems unnatural. Legolas seemed to sense it too, giving her a tense look.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli told Gandalf cheerfully, as if this was the most wonderful news they could have. He knocked his axe against the rock, making them all wince at the metallic clang.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf replied, running his fingers over the smooth surface.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas quipped, making Aragorn laugh.

Frodo gasped as his foot splashed the shallow water, sending ripples out. The moon was slowly rising above them, casting a surreal light on the scene. Gandalf began muttering to himself, staring at the wall. "Now…let's see. Ithuldin...It mirrors only starlight…and moonlight."

Just as he was saying this, the moon grew higher. Framed by the sharp shadows of two trees, it's light reflected onto the rock. Small, silvery lines were appearing on the stone, making the outline of a door. Strange writing lined the edges, curving and dipping.

"It reads "The Doors of Durin - Lord of Moria." Gandalf explained, tapping it with his staff. "Speak, friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Chirped Merry.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open."

Gandalf began speaking in a strange language, rising his hands for dramatic effect. Everyone leaned forward eagerly, as he began speaking louder and louder, frustrated it wasn't working.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin remarked. _Oh really?_

Gandalf shot him a annoyed look. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves...Men...and Orcs."

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked, making Daisy sigh. _He really needs to think before he talks._

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf snapped, frustrated with his lack of success. "And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." They all got comfortable, prepared for a long night.

Daisy walked over to Legolas, who was staring at the water. His dark eyes were narrowed, looking for something in the dark pond. "Do you feel that?" She asked quietly, indicating the ominous feeling in the air. He nodded.

Gandalf was still trying, unsuccessfully, to open the doors. Nearby, Aragorn and Sam were unhitching the pony's bridle. Daisy felt a strange sadness, watching the animal trot back to his home, and wishing she could do the same.

A heavy splash came from the right of her, Merry was throwing rocks into the glassy liquid. Pippin started to follow suit, but Aragorn grabbed his hand. "Do not disturb the water."

A slight ripple was moving towards them, one that hadn't been caused by Merry. They all stared at it grimly. As it came closer and closer, Daisy wondered why nobody was shouting an alarm.

Frodo was saying something to Gandalf, and suddenly the huge stone doors swung in, showing a dark tunnel. Gandalf hurried in, fellowship following reluctantly. Aragorn came in last, giving the waters one last suspicious look.

Moonlight flooded into the shadowy rock chamber, casting strange shadows on the walls. Led by Gandalf, they cautiously moved towards the inky blackness at the far end of the chamber.

"Soon, Daisy and Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friends, is the home of my cousin, Balin." Gimli boasted. Daisy grinned at him, and a small smile quirked the edges of Legolas's mouth.

Bringing his hand around the staff, Gandalf blew on the glimmering crystal at the top, making it glow with some inner light. It lit up the room like a torch, throwing the dirty, broken stairs and motionless bodies into relief.

Gimli was still oblivious anything was wrong. "And they call it a mine. A mine!"

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir shouted.

"Oh!" Gimli cried, running to a nearby corpse. "No! Noooo!"

Daisy sucked in a sharp breath at the smell of death and decay. Her head spun slightly, and she willed herself not to vomit.

Legolas was inspecting one of the bodies, regardless of the scent. He pulled out a black arrow, and curled his lip in disgust. "Goblins!"

Everyone drew their weapons, with the exception of the hobbits. Daisy herself had a small dagger from Rivendell, one someone had thrown out in the trash. The handle was slightly broken, and the blade was bent.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir's voice echoed slightly in the cavern. "Now get out of here, get out!" For once, Daisy agreed with the man.

The four hobbits began backing towards the door, oblivious that something was moving behind them. Frodo let out a cry of alarm as a long, snaking tentacle pulled him down. Aragorn slashed the slimy thing with his sword, making it disappear under the water. For a split second, everything was calm.

Then all hell broke loose.

Several tentacles shot out of the water, grabbing Frodo in one, and Daisy in the other. She gasped for breath; the beast was cutting off her oxygen supply. There was no way Daisy could reach the pocket-knife in her boot, not with the world spinning like it was. Frodo was screaming bloody murder to her left, still fighting. _But what's the point?_

Something whizzed past her face, hitting her captor in the eye. The tentacle dropped her roughly into the shallow water, where she lay gasping for breath. Everything hurt.

"Get up!" Boromir cried, grabbing her arm, and looking as if he were about to lift her up. _No way_. Daisy might have been half-dead and soaking wet, but she'd be damned if he carried her like some helpless princess.

"Shut up!" Jumping up from the pond, she ran to help Aragorn get the hobbits to safety. The battle was still going on around her, with Legolas somehow not hitting any of them with arrows. Frodo was about to be a meal when a shot to the monsters eye made him drop the poor fellow.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf ordered, running through the doors. Daisy groaned slightly. _I'd take a hungry kraken over Moria any day._

"Legolas!" Yelled Boromir desperately, and she spun around to see him still firing arrows. Daisy was the closest one. "Good grief," she muttered, running over to him and pulling him by the quiver into the mines.

"Unhand me!" He choked, trying to see who was cutting off his circulation. Daisy was more than happy to oblige, dumping him ungracefully onto the dirty floor. "I'm sorry, did I ruin your outfit?" She spat, already high-strung from the battle.

"I would have been fine!" He sulked, not realizing his mistake until too late. Daisy's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Next time I'll let you be eaten!"

"I wasn't going to be eaten!"

"Were you planning to charm the monster to death?"

Of all the stuck-up, gossiping, shallow royals she and had the misfortune to meet, nobody quite infuriated her like Legolas. Daisy had just saved his life, and instead of a thank-you she got a bucket of ego thrown in her face. Never, never would she be friends with such a pig!

The rest of the fellowship watched from the sidelines, torn between amusement and concern. Aragorn hovered behind Daisy, looking torn. Gandalf looked annoyed, he probably wanted to make a dramatic speech about Moria. Just as he was about to interrupt however, a rumbling came from the doors, and huge boulders cut them off from the outside.

A faint light shown from Gandalf's staff, illuminating his solemn face. "We now have but one choice. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs, in the deep places of the world."

Aragorn let a glowering Daisy away from the elf, talking quietly. He must have said something funny, because she immediately cheered up. The fellowship carefully locked their way over the floor and up the broad staircase. Mangled corpses seemed to leer at them as they went. Pippin looked quite pale and was muttering something about mushrooms, while Merry watched the shadows nervously.

"Quietly now." Gandalf whispered. "It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

_Fat chance_.

* * *

Review, and tell me who Daisy should interact more with, because I have no clue. Next chapter we might get to *squeals* Smeagol! As my favorite character, he will be in it a bit more than he was in the movie.


	7. Fortune favors the bold

**A/N: **This is the longest chapter yet! Here we have some Smeagol action and a bit more Aragorn/Daisy friendship :) the song lyrics are because I think they describe Gimli seeing Moria perfectly..

Oh should my people fall, surely I'll do the same

Confined in mountain halls, we got to close to the flames

Calling out father, hold fast and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side...

-Ed Sheeran, I see fire

* * *

"You know what I hate?" Daisy asked conversationally. "The dark. And caves. And dark caves that smell funny." Legolas muttered something under his breath, causing her to shoot him a glare. "Also stuck-up, ego-inflated, smirking elvish princes!" Aragorn rolled his eyes, and pulled her away before they got into it again.

It was hard to tell time in the dark of Moria, but the fellowship had been walking for quite some time. They walked through huge chambers, up winding staircases, and on crumbling bridges. Gimli was the most distraught at seeing the dwarven kingdom's ruins, and moaned at every corpse he passed.

Aragorn and Daisy walked in the back, near Boromir and Legolas, unfortunately. The sass-sisters, as Daisy had dubbed them, brought up the very rear, hands on their weapons at all times. The girls own dagger was tucked snugly in her belt, for the safety of them all.

The group passed into a great cavern, with a narrow walkway running down the middle. It was crudely made, with boulders and rocky arches blocking their path constantly. Aragorn sighed as they came to yet another winding staircase, next to a dark pit. Daisy knew from experience he wasn't fond of heights. In the front, Gandalf ran his hand along a silvery vein in the wall.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold, or jewels." He tilted his glowing staff towards the hole. "But mithril." Rows upon rows of ladders were now visible, and old scaffolding supported mining shafts. The silver substance gleamed in every corner, reflecting the light. Daisy shot Aragorn a giddy smile, making him grin back. _If only Gwen could see this!_

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf mused, thinking of another quest long ago.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift." Gimli said approvingly, cheering up momentarily. He must be feeling awful. Daisy couldn't imagine seeing Rivendell abandoned and forsaken like this, with the bodies of her kin scattered around a once-great civilization. _But that could happen if we don't succeed,_ she realized.

"Yes." Gandalf agreed. "I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

Frodo looked more than a little ill.

"You feeling okay?" Daisy asked stupidly. _He's got the fate of Middle-Earth hanging around his neck, of course he doesn't feel okay!_

"Fine." He mumbled, giving her a tight smile.

They all climbed the steep steps on the side of a cavern with many rows of tombs, all quiet now. Pippin momentarily lost his footing, and slipped onto Merry. "Pippin!" The hobbit hissed.

Soon the came to a crossroads; three dark tunnels loomed before the group. Gandalf held out his staff, looking from one to the other. His eyes grew wide, and he stepped back.

"I have no memory of this place."

The fellowship all sat resting nearby, while the wizard tried to remember the right path. It had been what seemed like hours, although Daisy couldn't tell, since she was _underground. _Her, Aragorn, and Gimli were talking in the corner, getting more acquainted with the prickly dwarf. It was a more enjoyable task than either of them had hoped. Gimli was surprisingly funny, in a gruff way, and peals of laughter got the trio more than a few odd looks. As they ate a bit of the remaining food, they told stories from a happier time.

"You didn't!" Gimli chortled, listening to their story. "You did not do that!"

"Oh but we did," Daisy replied, shaking with mirth. "Aragorn was so so excited for his ride with Arwen, he didn't notice the lipstick until she pointed it out, much later!" They had just finished a story involving Gwen, Daisy, and a foolish Aragorn that had fallen asleep before meeting his love. Suffice to say, the man had been furious for days.

"We were quite famous for our pranks in Rivendell actually," Aragorn admitted. "I don't suppose we've changed much." It was true.

"Well you'll have to show me one of them soon!" Gimli whooped. "Who would you prank on this quest?"

"I've got a funny idea." Daisy murmured, as Legolas shot them a icy look. The elf was still smarting from their argument earlier. _I bet he's never been talked to like that before! _She thought._ Well there's no royal guards to protect him here._

Nearby, Frodo let out a gasp of alarm. "Theres something down there!" Daisy heard him say to Gandalf. He didn't look surprised. "It's Gollum." The wizard replied.

Frodo whispered something else, but she was too intent on watching the strange, white fingers that were curled around a ladder. Two huge eyes watched the fellowship, and they narrowed in anger. As creepy as the thing was, Daisy couldn't feel anything but pity.

"He's been following us for three days." Gandalf was explaining, as she walked over to him and Frodo.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dûr!" The hobbit exclaimed.

"Escaped?" Gandalf questioned darkly. "Or was set loose?"

"What exactly is he?" Daisy questioned, watching the creature. "Why was he captured?"

"He used to be one of the river folk." Gandalf answered, as if that explained why he was stalking them, and looked like a bag of bones. "And now the ring has drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the ring, as he hates and loves himself."

"But how did he get so..." Daisy wasn't sure how to put it.

"Sméagol's life is a sad story. Yes, Sméagol he was once called. Before the Ring found him...before it drove him mad."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance!" Frodo spat. A surge of anger swept through Daisy, and she turned on the hobbit.

"It's that blasted ring, none of it's his fault! You've only had it a few days and already it changes you, I see it in your eyes!" She wasn't sure where the rage came from, but the need to defend Gollum was strong. _He's just misunderstood. Just like me._

Gandalf was telling off Frodo too by the looks of it, but Daisy didn't stick around. Shooting them an apologetic look, she stalked past her friends, and into the darkness.

"Where you off too?" Gimli asked from his spot.

"I'll be back in a second." The truth was, she wasn't really going anywhere. More than anything Daisy needed a breath of fresh air to clear her head, but it seemed to be in short supply at the moment. After walking out of earshot from the group, she leaned against the wall and rubbed her head. _Moria is getting to me._

If it wasn't for the click of nails, Daisy would have had no warning at all. Spinning around, she pulled at her dagger and stared at Gollum. _How did he get here so quickly?_ Closer up, he was even strange looking.

Every rib was clearly visible, standing out against his pale skin. Wearing nothing but a dirty cloth around his waist, Gollum moved more like a frog than anything else. A few dirty hairs clung to a bruised scalp. His dark eyes glittered in the pale light, and a open mouth revealed rotting teeth. When she pointed the dagger at him, he let out a cry of rage and began muttering.

"Girls has a pointy, does it knows how to use it?" He hissed, creeping closer. His mood suddenly changed, and he sprang back against a pillar. "They pokes us and burns us with them! Gollum!" The last part was more of a hacked cough then a introduction. Daisy eyed him warily.

"I'm not going to poke you, as long as you don't eat me or anything." She didn't know how to use it, but wasn't about to admit that.

"We's so hungry! No fishes live down here, no tasty fishes for us! We must starve!" He cried the last part at the top of his lungs, and collapsed to the ground.

Reaching into her pocket, Daisy felt the remains of a cooked fish Sam had given her. Surely he wouldn't mind if she gave it to Gollum, who probably hadn't eaten for days.

"Here," she said cautiously, throwing him the fish wrapped in paper. Confused, Gollum caught it, and peered inside. Daisy couldn't help but grin at his flabbergasted expression of joy.

A sound from behind made her turn to find Boromir. "He remembered the path." The man said arrogantly, frowning at her. "You shouldn't wander alone."

"I'm obviously not alone," Daisy replied, turning to look at Gollum. But there was nothing but a few scraps of paper where the creature had been seconds before.

Ignoring his odd look, Daisy walked past Boromir and back towards the fellowship, confused. If she had looked into the shadows however, the girl would have seen two eyes, watching her leave.

"If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf was saying, leading them down one of the tunnels.

* * *

They soon came to a huge hallway, supported by massive stone columns. It seems to go on for miles and miles. Merry whistled appreciatively, looking around.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf illuminated the massive hallway. "Behold: the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam said in awe. The fellowship walked slowly through the massive hall, and Daisy spotted a ray of sunlight shining down from in a side chamber. Gimli let out a strangled sound and ran forwards.

Gandalf watched him go with alarm. "Gimli!"

Paying the wizard no heed, he rushed forward into the room. It looked like it had been beautiful once, but now was filled with bodies and scattered weapons. A white crypt stood in the center, lit by a single ray of light. Gimli collapsed in front of the tomb, sobbing.

"No! No!" He cried. "No!"

Boromir moved forward and placed his hand on Gimli's shoulder, speaking softly. Daisy moved to his other side, swallowing a sob of her own.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He is dead then. It's as I feared." The mood turned as black as the shadows along the outskirts of their vision.

A corpse was leaning against the grave, its fingers still clutching a dusty book. Gandalf picked it up hesitantly and began reading softly in a strange language.

"We must move on," Legolas was saying softly to Aragorn. "We cannot linger!"

The wizard now translated it for the rest of them, his words echoing off the walls. "They have taken the bridge…and the second hall."

Gimli stopped sobbing and looked up; It seemed to be bad news to him.

"We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes."

Daisy grabbed onto Aragorn tightly, giving him a frightened look. She felt as if she was about to start hyperventilating on the spot. Pippin looked even more scared than her, and began backing away into a corner.

"Drums...drums…in the deep."

He looked up slowly from the bloodstained page, as though listening for something. _Breath in, breath out, breath in-_

"We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark."

Daisy turned to see Pippin examining a corpse. She fought the urge to yell at him to get back to the safety of the light, as if that would protect him, as if that would protect _any_ of them.

"We cannot get out…" Gandalf repeated. There was but a single line left on the page, a messily written few words. "They are coming!"

The silence was broken by a resounding crash. Pippin, curious, had touched the arrow embedded in the skull, and it had slipped off. Falling down the well it was next to, the sound made them all wince. He spun around guiltily, as the corpse slid down as well, dragging a chain and bucket down with it. Where once was only silence, a ricocheting noise now seemed to fill every corner of Moria. Daisy clenched Aragorn's hand tighter at every new wave of sound.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf slammed the book shut. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

_We're ok, right? Everything's fine, no need to worry._

**Boom...boom.**

The distant sound of drums began to beat in the distance. Gandalf turned pale, glaring at the bashful hobbit.

**Boom.**

The tempo began getting slightly louder, as if getting closer.

**Boom-boom.**

"What are we going to do?" Daisy whispered to Aragorn.

"I don't know."

**Boom-boom-boom.**

Terror showed in every one of the fellowships faces. Sam looked down suddenly, at his friends sword. "Frodo!" it was glowing bright blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas yelled, turning Daisy's blood cold. She'd thought she could handle orcs, but now faced with the harsh reality of it her knees grew week. _We're going to die._

Boromir ran to the doors and pulled them shut, with Aragorn running to help.

"Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!" He said to the hobbits, who cloistered behind the wizard.

A distant roar came from the distance, and Boromir peeked around the door quickly before drawing his head back. "They have a cave troll." He muttered faintly.

Daisy ran around, tearing weapons from the bodies. She handed them to Aragorn, who began blockading the door. It all seemed like a horrible dream at the moment, that was probably the only reason she was functioning.

Gandalf let out a loud battle cry, pulling his sword. The hobbits brandished their daggers as well, yelling fiercely. Gimli leapt atop the tomb and swing his axe menacingly.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

Weapons began poking through holes in the wooden door, and guttural screams yelled back at them. Legolas pulled back his bow and shot through a tiny crack, somehow hitting his target.

Suddenly with the sharp sound of wood splintering, the beats leapt through, and the battle began. Daisy had only seen orcs in pictures, but nothing could prepare her for the real thing. Hate radiated from them in waves, and everything about them screamed evil. In the front, Boromir was slashing away like a madman, right next to Aragorn. Seeing him face those monsters made her feel sick. _This isn't right. We should be climbing trees in Rivendell, not facing down orcs in the dark of Moria. This isn't fair!_

With a roar, Gandalf launched himself into the battle, and the hobbits followed. Daisy gripped her dagger shakily, sweat making it slippery. A harsh laugh came from behind her, and she spun around to see a green-eyed Orc licking his lips. Daisy didn't think. Throwing the dagger at its chest, she was shocked when it fell to the ground, face frozen in the mask of death. _Lucky shot?_

Grabbing a sword from her feet, Daisy looked around frantically for more orcs. Nearby, Sam was fending off two, and she cut one down easily. It was soon clear that their strength was in numbers, not skill. Daisy was fast, which gave her a advantage as well.

_I just killed something. Oh my god._ Reality caught up with her, and she stood there gasping. All around her the battle raged. She saw Legolas using a arrow as a sword, killing neatly and precisely. Gimli was the exact opposite, a whirlwind of rage and death. With every kill he seemed to mutter something under his breath. _He's avenging his people. _Daisy realized.

There was no time. No time to draw her sword, as a huge orc came charging towards her. She could only wait helplessly for death, her feet seemingly frozen into the ground. Was this how she would die? Closing her eyes, Daisy prepared for the killing stroke...

But it never came. Aragorn slashed its head from its shoulders savagely, saving her life. Daisy gaped at him.

"Did you forget what we promised Gwen?" He asked, voice thick with adrenaline and emotion. "We promised to take care of each other." And them he was gone, leaving a determined and teary-eyed Daisy in his wake.

From the doorway came the roar they had heard before, only now it was much closer. A huge beast came bursting in, making them all stop in shock for a moment. It was chained around its wrists to a orcs hand, who looked smug. _So that's what a cave troll looks like._

Sam dived between its legs, just as the troll swung its massive mace down. It grunted angrily, and turned around clumsily. Sam cringed, cornered.

The beast raised a arm to strike, but instead fell back. Aragorn and Boromir were behind the beast, pulling on its chains. The troll screamed again in anger, and flung Boromir into a corner, where he lay dazed. _Here's something I can help with._

Daisy raced over to him frantically. "Boromir, get up!" She echoed the same words he had yelled at her in the battle with the sea monster, which seemed a lifetime ago. Boromir nodded grimly at her, and ran to help Aragorn.

_Slash, hack, slash, duck!_ Swinging her weapon clumsily, Daisy let instinct kick in. For a second she was fighting next to Frodo, and them Gandalf was beside her, and then she was back-to-back with Legolas.

"You fight better than I would think a woman could." He spat, as they fended off the creatures.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you," she shot back cheekily, before running to help Pippin out of a tight spot.

Truth be told, she would have been dead if not for Aragorn. He was staying true to his word, and slashed down any orcs she could not. Daisy tried not think about what she was doing, because then she would die. Choking down bile, she wondered of the battle would ever end. The troll was still wrecking havoc in the corner, and more orcs streamed from the doorway over and over again.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Sam told her, cutting down a nasty piece of work. She didn't respond, too focused on staying alive. _How could anyone ever get the hang of this?_

"Frodo!" Aragorn cried from her left. The ring-bearer was hiding behind a stone pillar, with the troll only a heartbeat away. Daisy realized with relief that the beast couldn't see him, but she wasn't relieved for long.

Blasting around the pillar, the troll bellowed in Frodo's face, making him stumble and fall back.

"Aragorn? Aragorn!" He yelled in fear. The man was breathing heavily, and yet still carried on, trying to reach the hobbit. "Frodo!"

Aragorn grabbed a spear and stabbed the troll with almost inhuman strength. The ranger held the beast at bay, as Merry and Pippin threw rocks. Infuriated, the monster threw Aragorn across the room, where he collapsed in a heap. _NO!_

Frodo raced over to him, but there was 500 pounds of ugly cave troll in his way. It took aim, and stabbed him in the chest, to Daisy's horror. Merry and Pippin stood by helplessly, watching their friends die.

For a second, everything seemed to slow down. Then the hobbits leapt onto the beast with cries of rage, stabbing him mercilessly. "Yaaahh!"

Gandalf stared silently across the room, stunned.

"Frodo!" Sam cried, shattering Daisy's heart with the sound. It was full of pain, grief, and anger. The rest of them, Aragorn thankfully included, fought madly with new strength.

Legolas was rivaled by none that battle though, as he scampered nimbly up the trolls body, and shot it in the head fearlessly. Daisy dragged Gimli out of the way just in time, as the troll slumped to the ground. The remaining few orcs scattered out of the room, as the fellowship stared at the elf in awe.

They then all rushed over to Frodo, who sat collapsed against the wall. "Oh no," Aragorn breathed, rolling him over. To their shock, the hobbit groaned faintly, gasping for breath.

"He's alive!" Sam exclaimed. Daisy burrowed her head into Aragorn's shoulder as he hugged her, too overcome with thanks that they had all survived the battle.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt."

Aragorn shook his head in disbelief. "You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

Gandalf had a strange twinkle in his eye. "I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye."

Frodo pulled up his tunic to reveal a shirt of mithril, shining faintly. Daisy grinned happily at the hobbit. She was covered in blood, sweat and orc guts, was hundreds of miles beneath the surface, had a slim chance of survival, and yet had never felt so happy in her life.

"Mithril!" Gimli said in disbelief. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

Orcs began to scream in the distance, making Daisy groan. _We just can't get a break._ Gandalf looked just as weary. "To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!"

The fellowship ran out the rear door of the chamber, into a high ornate hallway. Orcs were pursuing them closely, and Daisy felt hot breath on the back of her neck. They swarmed down from the ceiling, surrounding the group and outnumbering them hopelessly. _Well it's been fun._

Just as all hope of survival had gone out the window, a echoing rumble came from the other side of the chamber. The orcs looked at each other in horror almost comically, before climbing back up the columns and out of sight. A strange orange light came from behind them, lighting up the hall.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir sounded like he was tired to death of almost dying. Daisy couldn't blame him.

Gandalf closed his eyes, listening intently. After a second he re-opened them, looking grim. "A Balrog; a demon of the ancient world."

Legolas and Daisy were the only ones who knew what this meant. Daisy had heard many a bedtime story from her mother about Balroqs, and her eyes grew wide.

For some reason, the night her and Gwen met Aragorn popped into her head. She had been complaining to her friend about Evelyn, and had said that the elf had a Balroq inside of her. Imagining a fifty-foot Evelyn coming around the corner made hysterical laughter bubble up in her throat.

"What's that?" Aragorn asked her. "What is a Balroq?" She just shook her head tiredly.

"We're never going to see Gwen again."


	8. Not all angels sit at heavens table

**A/N: **Thanks for the amazing reviews! Sorry if you're a guest and I couldn't message you back.

If tears could build a stairway,

And memories a lane

I'd walk right up to heaven,

And bring you down again.

-Author Unknown

* * *

Aragorn's eyes widened and he took a step towards her. "Of course we will!" Fighting back tears, Daisy shook her head slightly. It wasn't fair, to have survived a sea monster, legions of orcs, and a cave troll, only to be cut down by a balroq. The stuff of legend and myth.

"This foe is beyond any of you." Gandalf's eyes were filled with fear. That scared her more than anything else, seeing the confident wizard looking like he'd aged ten years. "Run!" _  
_

The fellowship followed him between the long rows of pillars with hesitation, nobody wanting to be in the back. At the very end of the hall was a small doorway, easily missable. Gandalf shepherded them in impatiently.

"Oh god," Daisy yelped, as they ran down a flight of steps. It ended in a missing segment without warning. Boromir gasped, nearly falling into the seemingly-bottomless pit, before Legolas pulled him back. _Pity that._

"Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted, and she turned to see the wizard leaning against the wall, looking haggard and pale. Daisy realized the battle must have tired him more than he'd let on.

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!"

That damn balroq was roaring again, as if they hadn't heard it the first time. A fair distance away, another bridge was clearly visible._ I wouldn't call that exactly near._

Aragorn moved to help Gandalf, but he would have none of it. "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!"

Of course there was a sizable gap in the stairs, in the worst possible place. Daisy gritted her teeth, peering into the darkness below. Legolas leapt nimbly to the other side, making it look easy. "Gandalf," he beckoned.

Gandalf jumped after him, a arrow striking the stone steps he had stood a moment before. Orcs were shooting at them from high perches in the walls. _Cowards_.

Boromir was next, and then Merry and Pippin. Daisy knew she was avoiding her turn, but still hung back. Her legs were only a bit longer than the hobbits, and Aragorn would never let her forget it if she had to be tossed.

Sam was thrown as well, but Gimli simply help up a hand when reached for. "Nobody tosses a dwarf." With that he leapt forward, leaving a smirking Daisy and a indignant Aragorn.

Legolas grabbed him by the beard, trying to pull him up, despite his protests."Not the beard!" _Somebody needs to get their priorities straight._

Suddenly part of the stone steps crumbled, falling into the abyss. Daisy scrambled back frantically. It was just her, Frodo and Aragorn, separated from the rest of the fellowship by a widening gap.

"Steady," the man laid a hand on their shoulders as he spoke. "Hold on!" The balroq was getting closer now, the fiery light growing brighter. Stone structures that had been supporting the bridge began to collapse, tipping them back and forth. Daisy grabbed onto her companions for dear life, trying to stay balanced.

"Hang on!" Aragorn screamed. _Yea, I was totally planning on doing a backflip._ "Lean forward!" Their friends stared frantically at them from the other side.

"Come on!"

Daisy shifted her weight forward, as the stairway slowly started to tip. For a second it wavered, and she was certain it would fall, before slamming into the steps that their companions were on. Arms reached over to pull them up, and Daisy practically tackled a blushing Sam as she fell. _I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive!_

The fellowship raced down the rest of the stairs, as it crumbled behind them. A burst of fire seared Daisy's back, making her run faster. _I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!_

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf shouted. "Fly!"

They were happy to oblige, fleeing across the narrow structure. The wizard stayed back, gazing into the wall of fire. A great black shadow was now visible inside it, with eyes of white fire. Huge ash-black horns curled around a bull-like head. It opened its huge maw, pouring out rippling heat. Daisy had never felt so afraid in her whole life.

Nothing was standing between them and the demon but a worn old wizard, yet he seemed to practically glow with power. "You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed, watching in horror.

He raised his staff and sword as the balroq spread it's arms, and burst into flame. "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor!" A blazing light radiated from his staff, thousands of times stronger than before. It encircled the wizard in a globe of pure energy, fighting back the flame. "The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!"

Daisy was squeezing Aragorn's hand so hard that her knuckles turned white. He grimaced slightly in pain, but otherwise stayed quiet.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf shouted, blocking the balroq's sword with his own. A flaming whip lashed near his head menacingly. For a second it looked as if the fire would swallow him altogether.

"YOU...SHALL NOT...PASS!"

Gandalf slammed his staff at his feet. The balroq flared its nostrils and stepped forward, just as the bridge collapsed. Both rock and demon plunged into the chasm together, with a final cry of rage. Gandalf, exhausted, watched it fall.

Daisy had a awful feeling in her stomach. _Get away from the edge!_

Just as he was turning away, the fiery whip lashed out from the depths, catching his ankle. It dragged him over the edge in a heartbeat, leaving him clinging to the bridge with shaking fingers.

Beside her, Frodo was desperately trying to reach the wizard, restrained by Boromir. "No, no!" The man shouted, pulling the hobbit back.

"Gandalf!"

Gandalf stared at the fellowship with unreadable eyes. As if already knowing his fate, he stopped struggling and simply hung there, suspended over a fiery abyss. It might have been hours, or just seconds before he spoke, but Daisy would remember those words to her dying day.

"Fly, you fools!"

And then he was gone.

Frodo's anguished cry cut the silence like a knife. "Noooooooooooo!" It was a scream full of grief and despair, that seemed to come from his very soul. Boromir was the only one functioning properly, grabbing the ring-bearer and following the others to the outside.

Daisy was shaken to her core. She was shivering violently, and only dimly aware of her surroundings. Someone was talking gently to her, supporting her as she numbly climbed the stairs, arrows whizzing past. Reaching the outdoors, she collapsed onto the ground.

_He can't be gone, Gandalf can't be dead! No, I won't let him!_ Pippin was openly sobbing, clutching his cousin. Everyone was in various stages of grief. But Daisy felt too numb, too detached to cry. It was as if her emotion had reached the breaking point and exploded, leaving a cool nothingness behind. And that was fine. Except it still hurt, a dull ache that wouldn't go away. Nothingness wasn't supposed to hurt.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn said briskly. Somehow it was obvious he was the new leader. Daisy stared at her knees motionlessly, hugging them.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir pleaded.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragorn retaliated. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." He walked over to Daisy and bent down, offering his hand.

"Daisy, we've got to go." She nodded faintly and took it.

"On your feet Sam," he coaxed, doing the same to the hobbit. "Frodo? Frodo!"

Daisy saw the ring-bearer turn to look at them, a single tear tracing its way down his face._ I was hardly close with Gandalf, not like him. Frodo must be going through hell right now._

She walked over to him slowly, unsure what to say. That he was in a better place now? That it would all be okay? Frodo was smart, he would see right through her lies. All they were was lies, falsehoods to ease the pain.

Daisy needn't have worried about talking, because the moment she got near, he collapsed in her arms, sobbing. "I'm so sorry Frodo, I'm so sorry." She murmered. It was true.

* * *

Sometime later they were deep in a forest, walking silently under a canopy of leaves. Daisy was next to Sam and Gimli, all lost in their own thoughts. They might have been lost in reality as well, due to the never-changing landscape of trees.

"Stay close, young Daisy!" Gimli told her. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again!" Daisy opened her mouth to make some sarcastic remark, and found she couldn't think of a thing.

**_"Harneth..."_**

Daisy whirled around. _The fuck?_ A female voice was whispering to her, and yet she was the only one in miles. _I'm officially losing my mind._

**_"Daughter of Serafina..."_**

It seemed to be only in her head, invading her thoughts. _Not to be or rude anything, but who are you and how do you know my mother?_ As hard as she listened, the girl got no reply. Frodo looked alarmed as well, clutching the ring.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." Gimli was saying. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

Without warning, a arrow was suddenly pointed directly at the dwarf's face. _I guess that proved him wrong._ The whole fellowship was instantly surrounded, every single one of them getting a face full of pointy weapon. _Thanks a lot Gimli._

Daisy reflexively let a curtain of dark hair cover her face, hiding round ears and freckles. _Elves. Why did it have to be elves?_ As ironic as it might be, she was most uncomfortable around her own people, with the obvious exception of Gwen.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." A tall, blonde elf remarked disdainfully, stepping forward. _Great, it's another Legolas. He's got the hair, the ego, the snooty facial expressions..._

"Grrr," Gimli growled, making her wince.

"Gimli be quiet!" Daisy hissed softly to her friend, but not so softly it went unheard by Legolas-number-two. He shot her a interested look, and she had never been more thankful for hair to hide behind.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion."

Legolas smiled softly, dipping his head in greeting."Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." _He's got a fancy name too. Who do the guys always get the fancy names?_

Now Haldir greeted Aragorn, who looked nonplussed. "A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen."

Gimli then took the liberty to interrupt. "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" _This dwarf needs a gag._

Haldir eyed him coldly. "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" He made some kind of insult in a strange language, one that sounded like a cross between a gurgle and a choking fit. It must have meant something pretty rude though, because Aragorn turned to look at him angrily. "That was not so courteous."

"You bring great evil with you." Haldir stated. _Okay so maybe Gimli's not the prettiest or politest dwarf, but I wouldn't call him great evil- _"You can go no further." _Wait, he probably means the ring..._ Daisy mentally kicked herself.

Aragorn walked to the side of the clearing to argue with Haldir in elvish quietly, out of ear-shot. Daisy looked around innocently, then smacked Gimli in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're going to get us shot! These guys are touchy already, could you please not try to piss them off?" Daisy whisper-shouted.

"Ok, ok! Your human side is showing lass." Gimli grumbled, rubbing his arm. One of the nearby elves looked up in surprise, making her turn red. _Great._

Haldir stalked over to the fellowship, not looking very happy. "You will follow me."

The elves led the group along a beautiful ridge, and came to the edge of the woods shortly. Far below them, a great glade of trees rose out of the ground, making Daisy catch her breath. As if sensing their awe, Haldir smiled smugly.

"Caras Galadhon...the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

It was easier said then done to reach the Lady of Light. After climbing numerous flights of stairs, passing through multiple rooms, and about five near-death slips on the part of Pippin, they came to a beautiful archway.

Haldir stepped to one side respectfully, and motioned for them to enter. A tall, elegant elf lord and a beautiful lady were descending from a stairway, hand in hand. Covered in orc guts, wearing ripped and dirtied clothes, with her hair practically standing up straight, Daisy gazed enviously at the elves.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight there are here, yet nine there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" Celeborn questioned, eyes flickering over each one of them.

Daisy stared at her feet, wondering who would have the heart to answer.

"For I much desire to speak with him...I can no longer see him from afar."

It was not, however, a member of the fellowship that answered him. "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land..." Galadriel breathed. "He has fallen into shadow."

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth." Legolas added, looking angry. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

Beside her, Gimli bowed his head in shame. _He must blame himself,_ Daisy realized. She shot Legolas a glare, and put an arm around the dwarf.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin." Galadriel said warmly. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

Boromir looked at the elf lady sharply; seconds later he was weeping. Daisy wrinkled her brow in confusion. What could have made the man with nerves of steel so upset?

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn said darkly. _Someone need to take a lesson in optimism from their wife._

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel mused. _On second tonight, you guys are perfect for each other._

"Yet hope remains while the company is true." She then smiled at Sam, who grinned shyly back. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

Daisy's heart did a happy dance at the mention of sleep. _Finally!_ But she didn't fail to notice the way Galadriel's eyes followed her, and the voice rang out in her mind once again.

**_We will talk soon, Daisy Harneth._**

* * *

The elves led the fellowship into a secluded clearing to sleep for the night, promising safety and guards. Nearby, a mournful song could be heard, beautiful and yet obviously sad. _They're singing about Gandalf._ Daisy thought.

Leaving the hobbits to their chatter, she walked over to Aragorn, who sat in the shadows, apart from the rest of them.

"I never thanked you," she said softly, leaning against a nearby tree. He looked up, confused.

"For what?"

"For back at the bridge." She pressed, seeing his blank stare. "When you helped me climb the stairs."

Aragorn frowned, shaking his head. "That wasn't me. I was dealing with the hobbits. Although," he said, getting a familiar glint in his eye, "I do remember saving you from a orc about four hundred times."

Daisy laughed, hitting him playfully. "I'll make it up to you. Can't have Arwen's favorite stinky ranger not coming back home!" They teased each other for a while before Daisy finally retreated for bed, seeing that he wanted to speak with Boromir. Laying down in a quiet corner, she counted all the stars she could see, before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

When she awoke it was pitch black, and the rumbling of Gimli's snores made her panic for a second. _He sounds exactly like that balroq._ Gandalf's face was still stuck in her mind, and she decided to go for a walk to clear it.

Wandering the trails, Daisy was surprised to hear Galadriel's voice coming from nearby. _If she wanted to talk to me, I suppose nows as good as any time._ Following the sound, Daisy walked into courtyard to see a flustered-looking Galadriel holding a pitcher of water by a stone pedestal. For a second it had sounded like Frodo's voice as well... But that couldn't be right.

"Lady Galadriel," Daisy greeted, bowing her head respectfully.

"Ah, Daisy Harneth. We have much to discuss."


	9. Curiosity killed the cat

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update again! This chapter is dedicated to wisegirl2911 for leaving me a amazing review :) Thanks you so much, and you were spot on with the Legolas thing!

_Your absence has gone through me_

_Like thread through a needle._

_Everything I do is stitched with its color._

_-W.S. Merwin_

* * *

Daisy gulped, walking out of the shadows hesitantly. "We do?"

Galadriel set the pitcher down and stood before the pedestal, peering into what looked like a shallow silver basin. After a moment she drew back, looking frightened. A beautiful ring was intertwined around her finger, reflecting the moonlight. "We do, dear heart. You came on this quest for a reason. What do you think that is?"

"Well I didn't really have a choice, if that's what you mean." Daisy replied. "I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Galadriel shook her head slowly. "You are smarter than you give yourslef credit for. I am confident if you really wished to not join the fellowship, we would not be speaking now."

Daisy frowned, lost in thought. _I guess it would have been easy to hide until they left. Gwen would have helped me._ So why had she gone?

"I guess it was because of Aragorn. He's a dear friend of mine, and I didn't want him to leave me behind again. Does that make sense?"

The elven lady smiled at her. "It makes perfect sense. Being the only female on this quest, many will doubt." A image of Boromir flashed through her mind. "But you will prove them all wrong, and play an important part in the fate of Middle-Earth."

Daisy was a bit freaked out by this point. "I don't know about that," she mumbled.

"Perhaps not quite yet. Keep your friends close, Daisy Harneth, and use your better judgement." Galadriel turned to go, giving her one last piece of advice. "There's good in everyone, if you dig deep enough."

Daisy watched her leave, gracefully disappearing into the trees. _I should probably try to get some sleep._ Before she could however, a glimmer caught her eye. The silver basin was rippling slightly, having been still seconds before.

Her curiosity won over, and she looked around nervously. Nobody was in sight. Creeping up to the water, Daisy peered into its watery depths. She was shocked to see images flashing across the surface, growing brighter by the second.

Daisy's mother was walking down one of the many sprawling paths of Rivendell, but this was not the Serafina she had known. This elf was far younger, and lacked the weary look in her eyes. This elf had not yet experienced hardship, for the only lines on her face were those from smiling.

Her mother had piercing green eyes and gorgeous hair that fell down her back in ringlets. She wore a simple elvish dress that fell around her knees as she walked, hardly making a sound.

A twig cracked somewhere nearby, making Serafina whirl around suspiciously. "Who's there? Stop following me and show yourself!" Her voice sounded as if it was right next to Daisy's ear.

A man stepped out of the shadows, grinning sheepishly. He looked a bit like Aragorn, clothed simply with a sword hanging at his waist. Curly hair matched his dark eyes, that held a strange intensity about them. "I was only admiring a beautiful lady, who should not walk alone after dark." The man's voice held a touch of arrogance that made Serafina's eyes narrow.

"I assure you, I am perfectly capable of talking care of _myself_." Shooting him a scathing look, the elf walked considerably faster down the path. He stared after for a second, awestruck, before giving chase.

"Hey wait up!" He called, catching up to her. "I didn't mean to offend you. What's your name?"

"Who's asking?"

This was obviously the answer he'd been expecting. "Stephan Harneth, humble knight passing through these lands. Very clean, this place is. Didn't think I'd like it, but then again I didn't know about the women." With that last remark he raised a eyebrow suggestively.

Serafina huffed in annoyance, her hair whipping behind her as she tried to outpace the man. "Obviously you don't belong here then. And will you stop following me?"

"I've got nowhere to be, not until I get your name."

The scene changed, now showing a busy courtyard. It looked like a festival of some sort, as elves chatted and ate. Serafina was standing with two blondes, laughing at some inside joke.

"Psst!" A whisper came from inside a nearby bush. Daisy's mother stopped laughing immediately. Turning to look incredulously at the plant, she bent down.

"Stephan?"

Two eyes gleamed up at her from the leaves. "We've really got to stop meeting like this."

"What are you doing here?" Serafina whispered angrily back. "If anybody sees you I'd hate to imagine the consequences!"

"I knew you'd probably be missing me, so I decided to risk it."

The water rippled again, changing to a image of two figures running across a moonlit field, laughing merrily. The scenes were moving quicker now, as if on a time limit. Serafina and Stephan bickering constantly, but now in the way that old friends did. Until they stopped being friends, and became something more.

Now a rosy-cheeked Serafina was sneaking out of her room, wrapped in a thin robe. Her hair was a bit duller than it was before, but her eyes still sparkled even in the low light. Running out into the night, she dashed down a dirt path.

"I almost thought you wouldn't come." Stephan's low voice sounded sad, as if she hadn't really come after all.

"Of course I came." She said breathlessly, enveloping him in a tight hug. "I'll see you again soon, when you ride back victorious with your men. Then we'll raise her together."

"People will talk Ser, and I don't want you to throw your life away for me," Stephan said gently.

"Don't call it that." The elf murmured into his shoulder. "I've made my choice."

They spent the rest of their time walking the paths, packing as many memories as they could into one night. In the morning Stephan would leave to hunt down a Orc pack. He would never return.

Now Daisy watched helplessly as her mother suffered, jeered at by her own kin. They called her names, furious she had fallen in love with a mortal. Outcast and alone, Serafina was miserable.

The basin skipped forward again, to show a laughing toddler with the same curly hair as Stephan. Daisy's stomach clenched. She did look astonishingly like her father. The half-elf was hiding from her mother, giggling frantically behind a barrel.

"Gotcha!" Serafina yelled, grabbing her child triumphantly. The younger Daisy shrieked in delight, her face red.

Then Daisy watched her mother grow sickly and tired, the sea calling to her as it had to elves for generations. For a second time she watched as the boat holding her only friend slowly disappeared into the horizon, leaving the young elf entirely alone.

Cassandra was strict, and held no fondness for elflings. Daisy was taught how to scrub floors, bake bread, and wash clothes. She knew the only reason Cassandra let her stay was because she had liked Serafina.

It was starting to look like she would be stuck living a miserable life in Rivendell for the rest of her life, doomed to forever scrub pots and pans. Daisy prayed for a miracle, and one came in an unlikely form. Gweneth Hartley.

"They're stupid." She had told Daisy, glaring at the whispering elves. "Don't mind them." It had been her first day at meeting the other maids, and they hadn't exactly hit it off. Daisy's freckles and ears made her stand out, but Gwen didn't care about that. She stood out too.

Daisy was a little in awe of the confident elf maid, and followed her around like a lost puppy for the first week since they met. She was scared Gwen would turn on her, and kept her mouth shut. But after days of being a living shadow, she realized Gwen was better than that. Thus started one of the most unlikely and strongest friendships two girls ever had.

If Daisy had been teased by Evelyn, and was crying in her room, then you could bet Gwen was right there beside her. If one of the other maids was snubbing Gwen, then Daisy was helping her plan the perfect revenge prank. If Daisy had ripped a sheet for the hundredth time, and was working overtime as punishment, then Gwen was pestering Cassandra until she was allowed to leave. They were inseparable from that very first week.

Daisy watched as countless inside jokes and memories were made, as pacts were sworn and secrets shared. She had never appreciated Gwen more than she did then, staring into a basin of water, far away from home.

Aragorn was then shown, a weary man that wore more dirt than clothing. Once again he met the two and once again they became friends. Somewhere along the way the pair become a trio. Now it showed what Daisy liked to think of as 'the good old days'. Warm evenings sitting by the river, laughing and talking without a care in the world.

The water rippled to show the fellowship leaving Rivendell, and Gwen, behind. Flashing images summed up their adventure so far, a particularly sad one being Gandalf's shocked face before he fell into the chasm. Then it was at the present, showing her friends asleep in the nearby clearing. Daisy expected it to go blank, after all what was left to show? But yet it continued.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Daisy were fighting orcs in a forest, desperately trying to keep their heads. Then they were running across a valley, and then a massive orc was carrying Pippin. She watched as a vicious battle played out on a hillside, Sam fought a giant spider, and a tree sprouted eyes. Everything moved too quickly for her to be sure.

Suddenly the basin shivered violently, and showed Rivendell. But this was not the Rivendell Daisy knew. This was a dusty and collapsing shell of her home, with bodies scattered around like forgotten dolls. Then Gwen was shrieking, trying to outrun orcs. They cut her down instantly, making Daisy scream. Horrible things happened in front of her eyes. Her friends died over and over again, and there was nothing she could do. The last image was of a black tower, topped by a giant eye.

The water went clear once again, and Daisy collapsed to her knees, sobbing over all she had seen.

* * *

So this chapter was a little different and short, but I'll be updating again soon. In the movie Frodo sees hobbits as slaves in the mirror, and that happened, so I guess the future isn't always correct? A review as a birthday present would be awesome!


	10. This too shall pass

**A/N: **New chapter! This is kind of a filler to get to the battle, but I added a lot of character interaction, and it turned out pretty good. Thank you to Wisegirl2911 and Emerald for leaving beautiful reviews as usual, and to CrazyPandaHobbit & Yarnandahalfspinner for being new reviewers!

_The bottom line is, that__ we never fall _

_For the person we're supposed too._

_-Jodi Picouti_

* * *

It was late when Daisy finally worked up the strength to stumble back to the clearing, and it was early when the sound of movement woke her. The fellowship was packing up, getting ready to leave.

Daisy, still half-asleep, walked over to Aragorn, who was leaning against a tree. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, as if he hadn't slept a wink. "Aragorn?" She said softly. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," he muttered, not looking at her.

"Yea, but you don't look fine." Daisy continued, a little confused about why he was acting so distant. "Rough night?" She could certainly sympathize.

"I guess." Aragorn replied, looking annoyed. _What's wrong with him?_ Daisy knew she should let him be, that he probably hadn't gotten any sleep, but she kept talking.

"Aragorn, is everything okay?"

"No!" He shouted suddenly, startling the nearby Legolas. "It's not okay." He continued in a lower voice. "Gandalf is dead, and-" He broke off, looking haunted. Daisy gave him a exasperated look.

"You blame yourself? Aragorn, that is the stupidest thing-"

"_You_ wouldn't understand." His clipped, polite words felt like a blow to Daisy. He might as well have slapped her in the face for all that it hurt. She stepped back, tears pricking in the back of her eyes, threatening to spill over. _I won't understand?_

"Right," Daisy whispered. "I wouldn't understand, wouldn't get what my best friend is going through, because I'm too stupid?" He opened his mouth to say something, but she wasn't finished. "Am I not on your intelligence level, o future king of Gondor? Or _maybe_ it's because you won't talk to me!" The rest of their company was now obviously listening.

"Daisy, I didn't mean it like that!" He replied, voice raised.

"Get your head out of your ass Aragorn." She spat, fuming. The feeling of being about to cry was gone, replaced with anger. Daisy stormed over to the campfire, where Gimli sat eating breakfast. He gave her a impressed look.

"Er, did you hear that?" She asked sheepishly. Gimli raised his eyebrows.

"Lass, I think they heard you in Moria." He quipped, grinning. Daisy grumbled something and took the apple he offered her. That was the first real fight her and Aragorn had ever had. That bothered Daisy more than she cared to admit.

She kept replaying the argument in her head, thinking of far better insults. _O mighty king of Gondor? Not your best Daisy._

* * *

The river was shrouded in morning mist, with stray beams of light falling on the cold, clear waters. The fellowship stood upon its shore, as elves fastened green cloaks around them with silver-veined leaf brooches. Daisy caught the eyes of the elf standing next to her; he was visibly glaring. She gulped, moving away. _Who spat in his wine?_

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." Celeborn stated. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

The elves began preparing for their departure, moving parcels into sets of narrow boats. Daisy was sitting near Merry and Pippin when Legolas walked up, holding a brown wafer.

"Lempas!" He exclaimed, grinning. "Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

After he left, Merry turned to Pippin, looking incredulous.

"How many did you eat?"

"Four." Pippin burped. Daisy opened her mouth about to tell them about the time her, Gwen and Aragorn had eaten seven apiece, but stopped. The man she was thinking of stood not ten feet away, speaking with Celeborn. Daisy resisted the urge to stick out her tongue.

The fellowship began climbing into the boats awkwardly, steadying themselves. Legolas helped Gimli onboard one, and Daisy joined them. The boats took off from the shore, as the elves waved farewell. She smiled, remembering the gift Galadriel had given her.

_"Daisy Harneth, of Rivendell. To you I give Avènla, elvish blade. May it serve you well."_

_Galadriel was holding a beautiful ivory sword, small and thin. Spidery handwriting lined its handle, and the blade shown with the gleam of a weapon that had not yet seen battle. Daisy gingerly took the sword, giddy with excitement. It was surprisingly light._

_"You will need to use it many times before your journey is over." Galadriel continued. "Oh, and Daisy? Remember what I said." The elf moved on to Gimli before Daisy could ask her what she meant._

That particular dwarf was sitting behind her at the moment, a dreamy smile on his face.

"Gimli?" Daisy asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "Anyone home?"

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." He exclaimed. _A simple no would have sufficed._

"What was it?"Asked Legolas, turning to look at them.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head." Gimli answered. "She gave me three."

Daisy grinned, thinking of all the things she could say. "That's not weird at all Gimi." The dwarf glowered at her, but his eyes gleamed humorously.

"It was a great gift, if I do say so myself." Gimli retaliated. Legolas just shook his head, silently laughing.

"Yea, but you could have gotten like a new axe or something." The two bickered goodnaturedly back and forth for the rest of the ride, with Legolas throwing in the occasional comment.

it was late when they finally stopped for the night, on a small island. Daisy plopped down next to Sam and Pippin, pointedly taking the farthest spot away from Aragorn. He hadn't even glanced in her direction since their fight, which was rather insulting. She would rather him yell and scream than to simply not acknowledge her.

Tension was running high that night, from nerves and lack of enough sleep. Sam was quietly arguing with Frodo to her left, and on the other side of the camp, Aragorn and Boromir had raised their voices. Daisy couldn't hear what the hobbits were saying, as close as they were. She caught traces of what Boromir was saying however.

"You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows!" Daisy looked up, suddenly very angry._ What right does Boromir have to say that? He hardly knows him!_

She was about to walk over and give him a piece of her mind, but Aragorn already walking away. _That's probably for the best._

Pippin and Merry meandered over to her, grinning from ear to ear. "Dearest Dai-dai," Merry exclaimed. "What's got you so low?"

"What did you just call me?" Daisy asked, raising her eyebrows. _Dai-dai?_

"I know just how to cheer you up!" Pippin added, leaning close to her, as if about to share very important news. "See Legolas, playing with his arrows?"

Daisy stifled a giggle. "Uh, yes?"

"Well he's right next to the pack filled with Lempas, and Merry and I are quite hungry. But apparently two each is quite enough for a day, and now he's guarding it!" Pippin continued, with a long-suffering look on his face.

"I haven't even had one yet!" Daisy yelled, attracting a few surprised glances. "Shh!" They both said simultaneously, covering her mouth. She gagged, pushing off their hands.

"We just need you to distract him while we grab the bag, and then suppers on!" Merry whispered. "Please?"

"Please?"

Daisy sighed, looking at the two hobbits. "Fine. I'll get you your food, although I'm not certain you need it, fatties!" She empathized her last remark with a poke to Merry's belly.

"Hey!"

_What did I get myself into?_ Daisy wondered, as she walked over to Legolas in what was hopefully a casual way. He looked up, tilting his head in a silent question.

"Uh, hey there." she greeted, looking back at the hobbits. They were sneaking up towards the bag. Pippin motioned her with his hand frantically, in a keep-going kind of way.

"Hello." He replied a bit suspiciously.

"So..." Daisy said cheerfully. "What are you doing?" Legolas gave a half shrug, looking a little curious at to why she was still there. _Real conversationalist, this one._

"Want to hear a joke? Why do shire-folk eat so much?"

"I-"

"It's just a force of hobbit!" She exclaimed, laughing. "Get it? Like habit, but hobbit?" _Oh my god, Daisy, did you really just say that?"_

Legolas looked traumatized. Merry whistled slightly, and Daisy saw they were pulling the pack slowly into the cover of the woods.

"Well I'm going to bed, you'll have to carry on by your elves!" Daisy joked, internally cringing. _Kill me now._ She could practically see the wheels turning in his head, as he tried to figure out the pun. Daisy hurried away, trying not to scream._ A force of hobbit? By your elves?_

Merry and Pippin burst out laughing the second she caught up with them. "Shut up!" Daisy growled, plopping onto the ground. "And hand me a Lempa!"

* * *

The next day of paddling was uneventful, except for Legolas nearly tipping over the boat after the second hour. "I get it!" He burst out, looking triumphant. "Daisy I get it!"

Gimli started to ask what he was so excited about, but him and Daisy were laughing so hard they couldn't answer. At least Daisy was, but Legolas did actually chuckle a bit. It was weird actually seeing him show some emotion, if only about her awful jokes.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you two would get along," Gimli said slyly. The two stopped laughing immediately.

The fellowship's boats passed through a canyon, and Daisy looked up in awe. Two huge statues proudly stood at each side of the river, carved right out of the rock. Their left arms were held aloft, palms facing outwardly as if in a gesture of warning.

"Wow." Daisy breathed, leaning out of the boat. She automatically turned to see Aragorns reaction in the next boat over. He was smiling, smiling, and saying something to Frodo.

The fellowship sailed past the statues, towards a great roaring waterfall. On either side of the falls, the land rose up. In the center, a sheer pinnacle of rock raised from the cascade.

The boats disembarked on a gravel beach, weak and wobbly from so long in the canoes. Daisy got jelly-legs worse of them all, having never been in a boat before once the quest.

"We cross the lake at nightfall." Aragorn told the group loudly. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh, yes?" Gimli asked sassily. "It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" _Isn't he just a bundle of sunshine?_

"Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" Daisy winced just thinking of it. _Go destroy the one ring, they said. It'll be fun, they said._

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn replied cheekily.

"Recover my…?" Gimli yelped. "Ghrrr…" Daisy laughed, patting him on the shoulder.

Truth be told, she wasn't sure about the resting spot they were currently at. The forest looked ominous and dark, and was strangely quiet. Daisy shuddered, her gaze wandering to a old statue sitting among the pines. Legolas seemed to feel the same, and began speaking with Aragorn in low tones.

"No dwarf need recover strength!"He told Pippin, who looked about to wet himself. "Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit."

Merry came out of the forest, holding a pile of firewood. He looked around, frowning. "Where's Frodo?" The hobbit was nowhere in sight.

Everyone began looking around worriedly, Sam rousing from his doze with a start. Aragorn locked eyes with Daisy and nodded towards Boromir's spot. Except all that was there was his shield and a pack of stuff.

Daisy stared back at him, her heart sinking.


	11. Roll with the punches

**A/N: **Two updates in three days, I feel proud. To the guest reviewer I couldn't reply to : Maybe Daisy would look like Lorde a tiny bit, but a LOT less perfect. A lot. Gwen? I'll get back to you on that.

_Don't be dismayed at goodbyes._

_ A farewell is necessary before you can meet again._

_And meeting again, after moments or lifetimes_

_Is certain for those who are friends -Richard Bach_

* * *

The hobbits all broke out talking at once, each trying to speak louder than the rest.

"I didn't see him!"

"I thought he was with Sam."

"Mister Frodo!"

Daisy gave a reassuring smile to Sam, who looked to be having a anxiety attack. It must have come off as more of a grimace though, because he turned even paler.

"Quiet!" Aragorn yelled, looking royally ticked off. "We need to find him and Boromir, not standing here talking about it. Everyone start searching, but don't go too far." He paused for dramatic effect, at least in Daisy's opinion. "We're not the only ones in these woods."

Daisy took one look at Gimli's axe and followed him, pulling out her sword as well. _When in doubt, follow the guy with the biggest weapon._ He wasn't exactly stealthy however, and she swore he was trying to step on every possible twig. The rest of the fellowship had scattered as well.

"Gimli!" Daisy whisper-screamed, making him look at her. "We're being _sneaky!_" The dwarf was making enough noise to summon Sauron. Gimli gave one of his usual grunts and kept making the same amount of noise, though this time he was walking slower.

A faint sound came from somewhere to their left, and Daisy's nerves were instantly on edge. Gimli was oblivious as always, happily destroying wildlife one step at a time. Daisy scanned the trees slowly, feeling her heartbeat speed up. Something was close. _With our luck, it's not going to be friendly._

It came again, the sound of soft footsteps, in a hurry. Daisy clenched her sword tighter, rubbing her thumb along the grooves. She crouched in a defensive stance, motioning for Gimli to do the same. He gave her a confused look, but obliged.

Legolas came bursting out of the trees, holding his bow aloft. Daisy let out a shriek and fell over, right into a pile of wet leaves. "Goddammit Legolas!" Next to her, Gimli was quietly snickering. _Like he wasn't terrified three seconds ago._

The elf raised his eyebrows at the scene in front of him. Gimli shook his head in mock-disappointment at Daisy, who looked like she was about to go on a killing spree. Legolas pulled her up by the hand, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I thought we were supposed to be searching for our companions, not rolling around in the dirt." He remarked, making Gimli chortle.

"It's your fault for creeping around the woods, jumping out at people!" Daisy replied hotly. "How are you so light on your feet? Don't you eat anything?"

Gimli interrupted before the two could get into it. "Right you are master elf. Let's go find them."

They continued through the eery forest, nobody speaking a word. It wasn't long before the faint sounds of fighting reached their ears, shouts and clashing of swords. Daisy reached into her pocket, feeling the stone Gwen had given what seemed like centuries ago. Only recently had Aragorn mentioned that marble was supposed to inspire courage._ I could sure use some courage right now._

"There!" Legolas shouted, pointing to a high structure on the cliffs edge. A crumbling stage made of rock, with a stairway running through its center. And on top of it, fighting off a whole troop of Uruk-Hai by himself...

"_Aragorn!_" Daisy screamed, running as fast as her legs would go. He was a brown blur in a sea of enemies, slashing and cutting like a madman. But there were simply too many, and for every five he killed, ten took their places. Soon Aragorn was forced up the stairs of the ruin.

Daisy tensed, because even from far away she could see the look in her friends eyes. It was the look he got before doing something absolutely insane. Like jumping into a pile of bloodthirsty Uruk-Hai... _Aragorn don't you dare jump, I swear to god._

"Elendil!" Aragorn shouted, jumping. Legolas, Gimli and Daisy looked at each other, then followed.

_You did this before, remember?_ Daisy told herself. _Yes of course I remember, I was there. Don't take that tone with me! Stop it! Just concentrate, you got this._ She took out the first Uruk-Hai with a swift upper cut, pulling the sword out with disgust. _Ew._

These were no normal orcs, Daisy realized. They were bigger, uglier, and meaner. On their helmets, strange white handprints were printed, the paint dry and peeling. They've traveled some distance. But from where?

Beside her, Legolas shot arrow after swift arrow, almost always hitting his target. Gimli landed blow after blow, his beard stained crimson.

"Aragorn! Go!" Legolas told the ranger. He shook his head, somehow still fighting. _That_ _stubborn man_. Daisy beheaded a Uruk-Hai sneaking up behind Legolas, and the elf whirled around in shock.

"Thanks," he panted, "Now duck!" She rolled away just in time to avoid a grizzly fate from a battle-axe. Daisy nodded her gratitude, and kept fighting.

Daisy's muscles remembered the movements, ducking and weaving, blocking and stabbing. Many fell to her blade, but the numbers paled in compensation to Gimli's. The dwarf was a well-oiled, well-rounded machine of death. _I'm glad we're on the same side._

Legolas couldn't have had a more different fighting style; he almost looked like a dancer, moving gracefully while still dealing out arrows. They always hit right at the weak spots in the armor, ensuring a quick death.

Aragorn was crazy. That was the only word she could think of to describe him in battle. A crazy madman. Who else could take out so many in so little time? Every swing of the sword, every block or dodge had more strength behind it then Daisy had in her whole body. He dove into battle with little concern for his own well-being, just raw energy.

And then there was Daisy. She didn't really have a fighting style. _Just try not to die, that works._ Her swordplay wasn't as graceful as that of Legolas, or as brutal as Aragorn's and Gimli's. Daisy was still more than a little shocked at still being alive. In Rivendell, Cassandra hadn't even trusted her with a butter knife, for very good reasons. _This quest has changed me more than I thought._

A huge Uruk-Hai suddenly stood in front of her, leering. "What's this? A tasty snack?" Yellow, rotten teeth bared in a snarl behind his helmet. Daisy dove her sword into his stomach, pulling it out quickly. He fell to the leaf-littered ground, motionless. _That's right bitch, you're not the only one with a weapon._

Legolas was one smooth guy, taking out Uruk-Hai left and right. In one move he stabbed one with a arrow, then shot it at his buddy. Daisy gaped at him, impressed.

More of the enemy kept coming, a seemingly-endless black wave. Daisy swung the blade in a wide circular arch, catching two at once. _Good job Daisy,_ she complemented, giving herself a mental pat on the back.

She spotted Aragorn about ten feet away, sparring with a hulking beast of a Uruk-Hai. Seeing him facing down the creature made her heart ache with fear. Anyone who'd ever seen their best friend in a dangerous position knew how she felt, watching him fight for his life. "Aragorn!" Daisy yelled, trying to reach him.

Aragorn finished off the Uruk-Hai and turned, his eyes wild with the heat of the battle. Daisy impatiently finished off the unlucky Uruk standing in her way, and ran up to him.

"I'm sorry!" She yelped, her voice a higher pitch as she just barely blocked a downwards swing. "I shouldn't have-" Daisy groaned in fatigue and annoyance, her sword feeling much heavier than it had before. "-said that stuff!" _I sure know the right time to apologize._

"Don't be!" He yelled right back, impaling a Uruk-Hai in the arm. "We've got to stick together, right?"

"Right!" Daisy gasped, fending off two. At least if she'd die, she'd do it with a clear conscience. Right now, living seemed highly unlikely.

_How could anyone ever enjoy this?_ The girl wondered. There was no thrill in killing. Honor perhaps, but how could somebody get happiness from ending something's life? That would always be a mystery to her. Daisy just wanted the battle to be over. Every swing got weaker and weaker, her muscles screaming for relief. But there was no end in sight.

Three loud, horn blasts came from down the hill, momentarily startling everyone. "The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas yelled. _How does he do it?_ Daisy thought sarcastically.

"Boromir!" Aragorn panted, turning to run down the slope. Daisy hesitated, then followed.

They dashed down the slope, dodging trees, and skidded into a small, sunny clearing. Boromir stood at the edge of it, blowing his horn. Merry and Pippin cowered stood next to him, holding rocks aloft. More Uruk-Hai than Daisy could count stood between them and their friends. _More fighting._

Aragorn and Daisy tried to battle their way to them, but it was slow going. They could only hope Boromir and the hobbits could hold out for longer.

"Run! _Run!_" Boromir's frantic voice could be heard over the din.

Daisy hoped the hobbits listened for once, and got out of there. She turned to block a head cut, and saw him. A large Uruk holding a black-fletched bow. _The leader?_ He was pointing straight at Boromir.

She screamed a warning, but it was too late. The arrow flew into his left shoulder, making the man jerk backwards. He fell onto his knees, making the hobbits look at him in shock. _No! No, not this again!_

But the warrior wasn't dead yet. He rose, giving a battle cry, and swung his sword at a nearby opponent. Somehow Boromir was still fighting, even with a arrow lodged inside of him.

The Uruk leader growled, and walked further down the slope. He shot again, to Daisy's horror, hitting the man in the chest. Merry and Pippin stood dumbfounded, rocks in hand. Against death, they could do nothing. Boromir summoned the last of his strength, and kept fighting.

Once more the black bow fired, and once more Boromir was brought to his knees. Daisy was screaming incoherently, trying desperately to reach him. As if somehow she could heal three mortal wounds.

"Yahhh!" Merry and Pippin cried, drawing their daggers. They attacked the enemy with newfound strength, furious. But they never had a chance to strike. Two Uruk-Hai picked them up easily, though the hobbits screamed and yelled.

It might have been too late for Boromir, but not for Merry and Pippin. Daisy ran towards the troop, sword glinting in the sunlight. But _so many_ stood in her way, and she was so tired. There was nothing she could do. The hobbits were carried away, right past Boromir as if he didn't exist, as if he didn't kneel there suffering.

Now only the captain was left, snarling down at his foe. Boromir swallowed and stared right back at him. The chieftain pulled his bow back, to deliver the final blow. But before he could let his arrow fly, Aragorn crashed into him, and it flew off harmlessly.

Daisy stared at Aragorn, who nodded towards Boromir. Help him, his gaze seemed to say.

If the Uruk-Hai had been mad before, now it was furious. The leader threw Aragorn to the ground, where he scrambled up against a tree. The Uruk-Hai threw his shield at the ranger, pinning him by the neck. The captain raised his sword and struck, but Aragorn slipped beneath the shield just in time.

Daisy ran to Boromir, who was gasping for air. "Boromir," she breathed, staring in horror at his chest, or what was left of it. Kneeling beside the man in his last moments, it was hard to dislike him.

"I fell to the power of the ring." He told her, looking up at the sky. It was baby blue, without a cloud in sight. It seemed strange that the weather could be so nice, at times like these.

"Better men than you have." Daisy replied, tears glistening on her cheeks. _How had everything gone so wrong, so fast?_

"Thanks." He said dryly, chuckling. A roar came from behind them, and Daisy half-stood, torn. _Aragorn needs my help. But Boromir is dying. Aragorn will be dying if I don't do something_!

Grabbing a nearby rock, she was threw it at the Uruk-Hai. It bounced off a nearby tree, harmless. The Uruk tilted his head as if to say, _you serious right now?_ And that was when Aragorn sunk his blade into it's stomach.

The resilient captain pulled the sword into him, snarling in defiance. _This one really wants to live._ Aragorn grimaced, and pulled his sword out of the injured warrior, hacking off its head instead. The leader fell to the ground in a heap.

"No!" Aragorn cried, running to where Boromir lay, pale and bloodied. Daisy looked up at her friend, helpless. _What do you say to someone who's dying?_

"They took the little ones." Boromir grabbed Aragorn's shoulder, panting.

"Be still." Aragorn told him.

"Frodo!" Boromir yelled suddenly. "Where is Frodo?" _Where was Frodo?_ Daisy looked around, frowning. _Where were Legolas and Gimli?_ The thought that they might be dying somewhere, or already dead, made her want to puke.

"I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him." Boromir said, guilt written all over his face. Daisy's eyes widened slightly, but she didn't trust herself to speak.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn replied. Daisy was hopelessly lost. _Did Frodo drop it in the river or something?_ Somehow she wasn't sure that was what he meant.

"Forgive me." Boromir rasped. "I did not see it. I have failed you all."

"You have done no such thing," Daisy replied, just as Aragorn began to speak.

"No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor." He reached to pull the arrows from his chest. Daisy looked away, blanching.

"Leave it!" Boromir stopped his hand. "It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin."

Despair sat in Daisy's stomach like a large rock, weighing her down. What chance did they have? Gandalf dead, taken down by a Balroq, Merry and Pippin captured, the rest of the fellowship missing, and now Boromir was drawing his last breaths. What chance did they have against such evil?

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall…nor our people fail!" Aragorn spoke determinedly.

"Our people?" Boromir questioned. "Our people." Daisy had never liked Aragorn more than she did then, how he knew just the right things to say. _I could never do that._

Boromir weakly reached for his sword. The ranger placed the hilt in his hand, and helped him clasp it to his chest. The light was slowly fading from Boromir's eyes.

"We might have been friends, had things run their course differently." Boromir sighed, looking at Daisy. She smiled sadly and nodded. _We would have been friends._

Now Boromir fixed his gaze upon Aragorn. "I would have followed you my Brother…my Captain…My King." With those last words, Boromir of Gondor passed away.

Aragorn touched his hand to his forehead, and then to his lips in a sign of respect. "Be at peace, son of Gondor." He bent and kissed the man softly on the brow. Daisy choked back a sob.

Legolas and Gimli arrived on the scene, worn and weary. Legolas looked sadly at the motionless man, trying to comprehend. Gimli bowed his head, turning away.

Aragorn stood, looking down at his companion for one of the last times. The warrior lay on the earth, arrows sticking up from his broken body. Pale light shone from the treetops, creating a halo-like effect. His face was calm and serene, finally at peace. Free.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return."

* * *

They put him in one of the boats. It wasn't like they needed it. The fellowship had diminished drastically in size. His sword lay at his side, along with the cloven horn, now broken in half. The round shield rested above his head.

Legolas pushed the boat off, and it glided down the river, silouteded in the mist. Daisy watched it glide out of sight, and then she still watched the river, for lack of else to do.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Legolas said, alarmed. Aragorn stood still, saying nothing

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas continued.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn replied simply.

Daisy still couldn't believe Sam and Frodo had left them. Caring, protective, quaint old Sam, who blushed at the littlest things and always saved some food for Daisy, a easier said than done task, when traveling with Gimli. _He'll take care of Frodo, but who will take care of him?_

Frodo. The little hobbit with the big heart, who laughed with Pippin and sang with Merry. Who was best friends with Sam. It was strange that the littlest of them carried the largest burden. _Shy little Frodo, who had turned out to be the bravest of them all._

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Gimli said, solemn. Saying what each and every one of them had been thinking.

Daisy caught Aragorn's eye and gave him a weak smile. _We could really use a motivational speech right now_. As always, he didn't disappoint.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." Aragorn told them regally. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

Gimli looked at them, grinning. "Yes! Haha!" He followed Aragorn into the woods, trampling the underbrush.

Legolas grinned at Daisy, as they followed the ranger and overexcited dwarf.

And she grinned back.


	12. When it rains, it pours

**A/N: **[Insert excuse for not updating sooner here] Thanks for the reviews! They feed me during the cold winter months.

Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire,

But if I had to perish twice

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction, Ice,

Is also great, and would suffice.

-Robert Frost

* * *

Daisy cocked her head, confused as to why Aragorn was lying on ground, listening to a slab of rock. "Aragorn?"

His eyes shot open, startling her. "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent."

_I think all of Middle-Earth has caught our scent._ Daisy inwardly snarked. We _haven't bathed for two weeks. I wanted to stop by that river, but no! We had to keep running!_

"Hurry!" Aragorn added, dashing off.

The four were in hot pursuit of the orcs that had taken Merry and Pippin, tracking them through glade and field. Daisy's stomach clenched just thinking of the treatment the shire-folk were probably getting. Stupid and cliche as it was, the half-elf couldn't help but blame herself. _I don't know what I could've done, but I should've done something. Anything._

"Come on, Gimli! Daisy!" Legolas called, running gracefully ahead while managing to flip his hair in the process.

"Three days' and nights' pursuit." Gimli huffed, leaning on his axe. Daisy groaned sympathetically. "No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." _I'm really starting to like this dwarf. He's just always so cheerful._

Daisy tensed, waiting for a sarcastic remark or not-so-subtly veiled insult from Boromir, but none came. It took her a second to remember, and the grief washed over her as sharply as it had when he'd fallen.

The proud man would never snicker at her bed-head again, never make the hobbits chuckle with his dry humor. Never keep the whole fellowship up at night with his long speeches about the honor of Gondor. It was strange how much more she longed to see him, when that was no longer a option.

Legolas sprinted off after Aragorn, and her and Gimli reluctantly followed. The grassy plains were fraught with sharp stones that could pierce the thickest leather, so Daisy ran rather gingerly.

Aragorn stopped suddenly, bending down to pick up something shining in the grass. It was one of the Elven brooches that clasped cloaks together. Daisy's own was bound around her neck at that very moment.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall." He breathed, looking up. Daisy came running around a cascade of rocks, pausing when she saw the pair.

"What is it?" Wordlessly, Aragorn held up the brooch.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas stated, a faint glimmer of hope sounding in his voice.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn dashed off again, his cloak whipping out behind him.

Gimli stumbled behind them, rolling down a small hill. Daisy chuckled and helped him up, dusting off his helmet. He looked annoyed at first, but slowly started to laugh.

"Come, Gimli, Daisy." Legolas yelled, turning. "We are gaining on them!"

"I am wasted on cross-country!" Gimli panted. "We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!"

"If I don't get some food in my stomach soon, cannibalism will be considered." Daisy warned, only-half joking.

After that they ran in silence, all lost in their own thoughts. Daisy kept up a steady pace, her elf blood working overtime. The sun beat mercilessly down, causing the companions clothes to become hot and sticky. With the obvious exception of Legolas, as there seemed to be some rule that he had to look flawless.

Aragorn stopped after climbing a steep hill, squinting. Plains stretched in front of them as far as the eye could see. "Rohan. Home of the horse-lords."

Some ways in the distance a small black straggle was moving quickly away from them. The orcs that took Pippin and Merry. A surge of anger welled up inside of her. Nobody, _nobody,_ touched her friends.

To say Aragorn looked troubled was a understatement. "There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us."_ Thats a relief, I was worried something might actually go our way for once. Then the world would really end._

Legolas ran out ahead, his face looking out to the horizon. "Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?" Aragorn asked.

"The Uruks turn northeast." He stated, frowning. "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

"Isengard?" Daisy echoed, confused. _Why there?_

"Saruman!" Aragorn hissed grimly.

* * *

After three hours of her and Gimli's mumbled complaints, Aragorn finally caved. "Alright!" He groaned, to their relief. "I guess a short rest couldn't hurt."

"Yes!" Daisy crowed, dramatically falling to the ground. _When Elrond talked about this quest, I didn't think it'd have so much exercise_.

Gimli chuckled, perching on a sun-bleached stone beside her. "Lass, are ya sure you're really half elf?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Daisy retorted, squinting up at the sun. She could only imagine Legolas's scandalized face behind her.

Even Aragorn visibly relaxed, letting his guard down and enjoying the nice day. He looked more like the man she had met so long ago in Rivendell, laughing at something Gimli had said. Watching her companions talk and eat, a strange sense of longing came over Daisy. It wasn't fair that such heroes faced nearly certain death. But then again, she thought wryly. When had life ever been fair?

Legolas caught her eye and nodded, his eyes smiling. If she had learned anything from the quest so far, it was that different people smiled in different ways.

When Gwen smiled, her whole face lit up, lighting up the room along with it. Aragorn had a more subtle way, his lips pulling upwards to reveal perfect white teeth. It was hard to tell how Gimli smiled, with that massive beard. Daisy liked to think he smiled frequently, only nobody could tell.

And Legolas? When Legolas smiled, he did it with his eyes, a friendly twinkle that could put anyone to ease. It was funny, how she had decided that the elf must be spoiled to the core, before even taking a second glance. Or that Boromir was arrogant through and through, with simply no room for any trace of good. Daisy only found out just how much good was in the warrior when it was too late.

Legolas jumped up, rousing Daisy from her depressing thoughts. Aragorn shot him a confused glance, when the faint sound of horses became apparent to them all. He dove behind a cluster of boulders, motioning for them to as well.

It was a large group of men on horses, their banners flying past in a blur of color. A spear or sword was grasped by every free hand, and she didn't doubt they knew how to use them. Needless to say, Daisy felt very comfortable behind her rock, but Aragorn revealed himself confidently, walking out from the hiding spot. Sighing slightly, she followed suit.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" That certainly got their attention. At a signal from the big guy in front, the riders made a impressive turn, surrounding them in calculated circles. Soon the companions were pressed back to back. Long silver spears pointed menacingly at them, making Daisy fume. _I'd like to stick that sword right-_

The man that looked to be in charge spoke, his voice carrying authority. "What business does an Elf, a man, a woman, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" _Wow, pushy much?_

It was then that Gimli decided to play a round of let's-make-a-obnoxious-comment-and-see-if-we-get-stabbed. "Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Daisy actually felt physical pain at his tone.

The man was wearing a heavy silver helmet, so his face was hidden, but she could bet he was incredulous. Handing his staff to another rider, he got off his horse, towering over Gimli. Daisy's fingers strayed towards her sword, her glare never faltering for a second. A few months ago, she would have kept her face down, terrified they would spot her freckles and ears. But now Daisy realized she didn't care if they saw, _let them._ Carrying a weapon came with a strange dose of self-confidence.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Daisy pulled out her blade without thinking, but Legolas was faster. He had a arrow notched and pointed at the leaders face before anyone knew what was happening. "You would die before your stroke fell!" Daisy lowered her sword, feeling absurdly proud.

The riders didn't take that well, jabbing their spears even closer. Daisy was treated with a little more respect, one of the perks of being female. A awkward silence followed, the only sound being of heavy breathing and Daisy's heart hammering in her ribs.

Aragorn finally caved, pushing down Legolas's arm. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Daisy of Rivendell, and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." _Well said Aragorn._

"Théoden no longer recognises friend from foe." The warrior said darkly, removing his helmet to reveal a handsome, golden-haired face. "Not even his own kin." The spears were withdrawn, to Daisy's pleasure.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands." _So first this Saruman character makes us hike up a mountain, sends mutant orcs after us, and now he's causing trouble in Rohan? Nasty piece of work._ "My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." The last comment seemed to be directed to Legolas, who narrowed his eyes. Daisy shot him a sympathetic look.

"We are no spies." Aragorn spoke with a calm and reassured voice that made you instantly believe every word out of his mouth. _He'll make a great king someday._ "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

Daisy knew then something was wrong, without seeing Legolas's expression, or the pillar of smoke in the distance. Something was terribly wrong.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli pushed.

"They would be small – only children to your eyes." Aragorn added.

The rider hesitated, looking guilty. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

Gimli couldn't seem to get the message. "Dead?"

"I am sorry."

Daisy shook her head, feeling almost giddy. Aragorn turned to her, concerned. "No." She said, disbelievingly. _"No."_ Nobody could have this bad luck. It couldn't be true.

A storm was raging inside of her, threatening to erupt. Daisy felt as she was standing on the brink of a bridge, the slightest push being enough to make her was only so much a girl could take.

She wanted to leap at the riders, tear them apart. Run all the way to Mordor and punch that great eye over and over again. Wanted to give Saruman a taste of his own medicine.

"Daisy..." Legolas put a hand on her shoulder.

One of the riders was saying something to his neighbor, snickering. Daisy might not have been full elvish, but her hearing was still remarkable.

"Must be humiliating, traveling and fighting with a woman."

Daisy snapped.

"Almost as humiliating as being _beheaded by one!_" She leaped at the startled man with a cry, pulling out her sword. The riders had never expected her to attack, and their reactions were slow. Daisy knocked him to the ground, seeing red.

Legolas pulled her back before she could deliver the blow to the terrified knight. Daisy gasped slightly as the air rushed from her lungs, struggling. "Let me go! I'll kill him!"

"Yes, that's a great reason to let you go," Legolas muttered, restraining the furious elf.

"Daisy, calm down!" Aragorn pleaded, casting a nervous glance at the leader.

"I am calm! I'll kill him!"

"Lass, we're rather outnumbered at the moment," Gimli cautioned. The riders all looked torn; some were impressed, others annoyed.

"Daisy, he's not worth it." Legolas said in a undertone. Daisy stopped fighting, letting her muscles go weak. _What am I doing?_

The leader said something harsh to the unlucky man, who had gone quite pale. "Forgive me, my lady, he spoke out of turn." Daisy had not expected an apology; she turned a little red.

"Oh, um, yes. Thank you, for the, the apology." _  
_

"Perhaps we will meet again, Daisy of Rivendell." Daisy nodded awkwardly. _Maybe after I'm finished watching all my friends die, we can get dinner._

"Hasufel! Arod!" Two beautiful horses rode up. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." The man put on his helmet again, mounting his own stallion. Gimli looked slightly disappointed that it had been resolved peacefully.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" And with that cheerful bit of news, the riders left in a cloud of dust, off to who-knows-where. _Most likely a far better place._

After they were out of sight, Daisy's companions turned to her, all wearing expressions that clearly said: What the hell? _They're probably wondering why I went all pyscho on that rider._

Daisy did the logical thing anyone would do; she made a joke. "Wow, that guy was easy on the eyes, huh?" She elbowed Gimli. "He could ride me all day! I-I'm just kidding." Daisy added hastily, looking down.

A flicker of a smile passed over Aragorns face, so quickly it could have been a shadow. Legolas looked absolutely traumatized. Gimli was chuckling. But the brief moment of humor disappeared as the companions watched the rising column of smoke in the distance.

* * *

From far off, the carcasses looked ugly. From close enough to touch, they were still hideous. The smell reminded Daisy of the stables before they were cleaned, a hundred times worse. She gagged, trying not to belch.

Gimli looked so at home you'd think it was his natural habitat, happily digging through the smoldering pile of bodies. He pulled out a charred belt, freezing. "It's one of their wee belts."

Tears ran silently down Daisy's cheeks, as Legolas spoke a prayer. Aragorn kicked a nearby helmet, screaming at the top of his lungs. He fell to his knees, looking like he'd never rise again.

"We failed them." Gimli uttered what they had all been thinking. Daisy wiped away her tears, remembering the first time she had met Merry and Pippin.

_Daisy sat on a shattered stone brick, picking at her food. Moria was getting to her, more than anyone. Right then, the quest seemed hopeless._

_One of the hobbits walked over to her, grinning cheekily. Daisy couldn't believe he was so cheerful, in the dark mines. She had never properly met the pair of troublemakers, only Sam and Frodo. Curious, Daisy watched him saunter over._

_"I don't believe we've met, my name is Merry and that's Pippin over there. I'm the smart one, so if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask." He said mischievously._

_Daisy laughed, her spirits instantly lightened. "I'll keep that in mind."_

"A hobbit lay here, and the other." Aragorn was... playing in the dirt? Daisy furrowed her brow. "They crawled." _Is he really going to make us visualize their deaths?_

Aragorn started following the supposed tracks, his friends close behind. "Their hands were bound. Their bonds were cut." His voice had begun to take on a hopeful tone.

"They ran over here. They were followed." Aragorn was speaking faster and faster, until the words were flying out of his mouth. To say the group was tense would have been a dramatic understatement.

"The tracks lead away from the battle... into Fangorn Forest." He stopped at the edge of a thick mass of trees, curving and twisting everywhere the eye could see. Cassandra would have had a heart attack just looking at the untrimmed bushes.

"Fangorn." Gimli breathed. "What madness drove them in there?"


End file.
